


Drawn to the Fire

by gotatheory



Series: Flicker Beat Verse [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DOQ Week, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotatheory/pseuds/gotatheory
Summary: Fics written for DOQ Week. Takes place in my Flicker Beat verse unless otherwise specified. Day One: Public Display of Affection. Day Two: Family. Day Three: First Times. Day Four: Missing Year/Enchanted Forest. Day 5: Teach Me. Day 6: I Miss You/Reunited. Day 7: Kink.





	1. Day One: Public Display of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: The triad goes out to the Rabbit Hole for a night of fun, and things get a little steamy in public. Guest appearances by Ruby, Mulan (with a hint of Red Warrior), and David. The sex tape mentioned at the end is of course from [My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'Em Up)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9727658).

Regina is an intensely private person, a fact about her that Robin knew from the moment he met her in the Enchanted Forest. He can’t say he particularly minds it, except when she keeps secrets because she’s trying to protect him and Maleficent (no matter how many times they assure her they don’t need protecting). It does mean that they don’t go out often; even when it was just the two of them, she preferred staying in the safety of her office, her home, the isolation of the forest. When they added Mal to their relationship, it only strengthened her resolve, and though she’s gotten better with time, she still largely prefers to stay away from the prying eyes. Robin knows the stares and the whispered comments bother her, after spending so much of her life being gawked at. Now, she just wants to be with her lovers and her family in peace.

But there are rare occasions, times when she decides to brave the townspeople and their judgment. Days where she wakes up, and as she gets ready for work, she asks them both, “Dinner at Tony’s?” or, more rarely, “Let’s go to the Rabbit Hole.”

He likes those nights a lot, where she ignores the eyes, and holds his hand, or cuddles into Mal. Those nights where she just wants to feel good, to be with them, to dance and drink or have a nice dinner with them, one she doesn’t have to prepare or clean up after.

It just so happened that today was one of those days. As she kissed them goodbye, she had narrowed her eyes for a moment, her face scrunching in that adorable way that she did, and then she had said, “I want to go dancing tonight.” 

That was that. Mal had agreed — and that, too, is sometimes a rare thing. She can be quite the solitary creature at times, just as much as Regina. But she had nodded, murmured _That sounds like fun_ , and Robin quickly assured that he liked the idea. He likes going out with them, has fewer qualms about what anyone thinks of them or their relationship, but he knows that’s easy for him to say. Regina’s had to endure remarks about the way she bewitched him, how she must have taken his heart like she had her Huntsman’s. He couldn’t care less about the people who spoke at how sad it was for the noble Robin Hood to have fallen so far to share the bed of not one but two evil sorceresses — though he’d fight any who dared to call either of his loves evil in front of him.

This is a perfect night for it, too, with Henry already at Emma’s for the weekend. It’s easy enough to ask the Merry Men to take Roland for the night, as John’s always going on about how much he misses the boy, and Roland loves his uncles and getting to spend time under the stars.

Nonetheless, Robin is running a little late — some kids were being a little too rowdy near the townline, and since Emma and Killian had plans with Henry, David turned to him for help. He could hardly say no, instead tapping out a quick text to Mal and Regina to let them know they should head on to the Rabbit Hole. It takes longer than he thought to get the kids settled, and returned safely to their homes and their disapproving parents, but _finally_ he’s done, and setting out for the bar.

By the time he gets there, the place is already surprisingly full of people. That’s good, though, at least for Regina. More people means she’ll be more comfortable, less self-conscious about being in public, less likely to feel like she’s being scrutinized. It’s also dark in the Rabbit Hole, especially on the dance floor with nothing but strobe lighting to illuminate the congregation of dancers in flashes. The bar area is somewhat better lit, though when Robin gets in, he doesn’t see Regina or Mal anywhere.

He knows they’re there, they had replied to his text that he was on his way, saying they were at a table finishing off their drinks. He thinks they must be on the dance floor now, and he starts making his way through the throng.

“Robin!” he hears, and he looks around, but it’s not either of his loves. It’s Ruby, teetering on her heels, an amused Mulan beside her as they make their way from the dance area. “Hey, handsome,” she says, throwing her arm around his neck in a loose hug. “You looking for your ladies?”

“Hello, Ruby,” he says, grinning as she sways a little. She’s clearly a bit buzzed, though her wolf metabolism takes the bite out of most alcoholic beverages. “Having fun?”

“Of course,” she smirks, looking over her shoulder at Mulan and biting her bottom lip, her sparkling eyes becoming hooded.

Robin clears his throat pointedly, still feeling more amused than awkward as Ruby looks at him as if seeing him for the first time. “You saw Regina and Mal?” he asks, and she nods enthusiastically.

“Oh, yeah.” She leans forward, as if to whisper conspiratorially to him, but her voice gets louder instead as she continues, “They both look so hot tonight, you lucky dog.” She winks, and Robin just laughs. “Go find ‘em, slugger. They’re on the dance floor somewhere.”

She plants a sloppy kiss on his cheek, and Mulan just shakes her head as Ruby totters off toward the bar. “Nice seeing you, Robin,” she says, looking away from the departing werewolf to smile at him.

“Nice seeing you,” he replies with a fond nod. “Enjoy the rest of your night,” he adds, and Mulan just laughs, echoing the sentiment.

Robin leaves her then, not watching as she follows after Ruby, and instead sets his sights on the dance floor. The music is thumping, a rhythm he can feel in his bones, his heart matching the pulses, and the lights make his eyes dance for a moment as they try to adjust to the strobe effect. Even with all that, and a fair amount of people, he still manages to spot his loves. He stops at the sight of them, breath catching as he watches them move.

They are always beautiful, always gorgeous, but tonight they’re impossibly more stunning. The lighting in the room might be dizzying, but he sees them clearly anyway. They’re both wearing sinfully tight dresses that fit like a second skin. Mal is clad in a short, long-sleeved red number with a neckline that swoops down to her breasts and her hair teased into a riotous mass of curls around her head; Regina’s dress is dark blue with tiny straps and subtle sequins, she glitters as the lights flash over her.

Mal leans in and says something to Regina, whisper-shouts something in her ear that has her tossing her head back on a laugh, her wavy hair cascading down her back. Robin’s fingers itch to bury there, to catch on the strands as he kisses her. 

But he can’t resist watching them a moment longer, watching as Mal coaxes Regina closer, and they’re grinding together in a way that has him biting his lip. Especially when Mal slides her thigh between Regina’s, pulling her flush against her body, and Regina’s head dips forward, kissing Mal hungrily, with far more passion than is appropriate for a public dancefloor.

Seeing them so caught up compels him forward, unable to stay away when Regina is unashamedly grinding against Maleficent’s leg, her hips moving in the purposeful circles he knows too well. He crosses over to them, dodging other dancers as they drunkenly try to navigate the room.

“Are you going to come on her leg, Regina?” he asks, touching a hand to her back, his voice loud enough for her to hear him over the music.

Regina, for her part, immediately relaxes at his touch, her head falling back on his shoulder as her hips continue moving. “Robin,” she hums, eyes fluttering as his hands move around to her front, sliding up to just under her breasts.

“What do you say we get out of here?” he says, raising his eyes to meet Mal’s.

“You just got here,” Regina points out, halting the swirl of her hips and turning in his arms. She presses against him, momentarily catching his mouth in a kiss that is entirely too short for his liking. She sways against him, haphazardly dancing to the pulsating music, and then Mal is there, pushing her more firmly against him as she kisses Regina’s neck.

Robin closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the way her body feels pressed so tightly against his own. “I want you both,” he tells her, opening his eyes to look at her.

She’s not drunk, but she’s buzzed enough that the seductive grin she tries to give him goes a bit lopsided at the edges. It’s adorable, really, has him chuckling and cupping her cheek, pulling her into a kiss that she immediately deepens.

He can’t resist pushing his own thigh between her legs, his hand slipping down to subtly maneuver under her dress. She gasps into his mouth when he trails his fingers up the supple skin of her thigh, her arms tightening around his shoulders as he skims over her silk-covered sex.

Robin breaks the kiss then, muttering, “Gods, so hot already,” and she is, so hot and wet he can feel it through her underwear. “Are you sure you don’t want to leave so we can do something about this?”

Regina moans, and she stops grinding, nodding her head then. “Yes, let’s get out of here,” she says, managing to extricate herself from their hold and reaching for their hands.

Robin laughs as he lets himself be pulled along, and all too soon, they’re outside and he’s having to lead them to his car. Mal and Regina clamber into the backseat while he gets into the front, and he’s already regretting not asking them to transport them home as he drives.

They’re definitely taking advantage of the space in the back. He can hear the wet sound of them kissing, and when Regina giggles, he can’t resist a glance into the rearview mirror. Regina’s on her back, Mal kissing down her body, and Gods, this is so unfair.

It only gets worse when Mal makes her come with her mouth, Regina so riled from the club that it doesn’t take long at all to push her over the edge. She cries out with her orgasm, shouting Mal’s name, and the sound goes straight to Robin’s cock, has him reaching down to try and adjust himself in his pants.

“Robin,” Mal says, voice low and raspy, “Pull over.”

Robin does it without hesitation, pulling up to the curb. He puts the car in park and turns in the seat, looking at the both of them. “Are you okay?” he asks, thinking one of them must be sick. Perhaps they had more to drink than he thought.

“No,” she answers, and Robin can’t help the startled sound he makes when suddenly his seat reclines, his seat belt unsnapping on its own. With stunning grace, considering her heels and her buzz, Mal manages to climb over him into his lap, the skirt of her dress riding up her thighs. “I need to fuck you right now.”

“Mal!” he gasps, his hands instinctively falling to her hips, holding her there as she starts to pull at his belt buckle. “What are you—”

She looks up from where she’s undoing his pants, her brow furrowing. “I thought I said I need to fuck you?” she says, and Robin groans, because she’s cupping him through his boxers now. “Want this inside me,” she murmurs, leaning down to kiss him fiercely.

He should push her away, should tell her to use her magic to get them home. They can’t do this here, on the street in his car where anyone could see. But she’s worked his pants down past his hips now, along with his underwear, and she’s got her hand wrapped around him properly. His eyes are shut now, unable to keep them open when she’s pumping his cock, working him to full hardness.

“Fuck, Mal,” he grunts, and then he’s gasping as Regina, it has to be Regina from the angle, leans over him and kisses his mouth. It’s awkward, kissing her upside down like this, a little sloppy in her inebriated state and his distracted one, his lips parting in a groan as Mal replaces her hand with her sex, and he’s not sure if she magicked her underwear away or if Regina had peeled them off in the backseat.

She doesn’t sink down on him, not yet, instead dragging him through her folds, slicking him up with her wetness. Rubs the tip of him over her clit, and the moan she lets out as he bumps against her is delicious, has his hips twitching with the desire to bury himself inside her.

“Do you want her, Robin?” Regina murmurs, her lips by his ear now, her tongue doing sinful things to the sensitive spot behind it.

“Always,” he groans, tearing his eyes open to look at her above him. She’s a glorious sight, that wild hair and eyes darkened with lust, her skirt bunched around her hips. She’s smiling at him, some mix of predatory and sweet that only she can pull off, and he wants to kiss her.

His hand slides up from her hip, circling around to her back, urging her down so he can claim her lips. It’s surprisingly gentle at first, just a meeting of their mouths, and then she parts them and sweeps her tongue into his mouth, fire igniting suddenly as she kisses him deeply.

She breaks the kiss, just long enough to adjust herself over him so that she can take him inside, a pleasured sound escaping her as his cock slips into her. Robin grips her hip tightly with one hand, guiding her down over him as the other hand stays on her back. Once he’s fully sheathed inside of her, they still, breathing in before Mal brings her hands to his shoulders and starts moving her hips, rocking them back and forth in slow passes that build into quicker, harder grinds.

“Fuck,” she gasps out, her head falling forward as she does just that, fucks him with abandon, uncaring that they’re in his car, on a street, that anyone could see them.

He should care, he should stop this, but she’s so wet around him, so tight and hot and _perfect_ , absolutely beautiful bouncing on his cock like this, her nails digging into his shoulders through the thin fabric of his shirt, her mouth spilling out moans and gasps. He is powerless to resist her like this, when all he wants is to make her come for him, to hear her cry out for him. He plants his feet on the floorboard of the car, thrusts his hips just right, eliciting a glorious cry from her, and he can’t help but mutter, “Right there, darling? Is that where you need it?”

“Yes, fuck — just like that, Robin,” she moans, and she’s sitting back on him now, one hand on his chest and other reaching behind her to grip the steering wheel for leverage as she rolls her hips, fast and hard.

Regina is kissing his neck, laving her tongue over his pulse, sucking at his skin and he groans, grunts as her hands pull at his shirt. She tugs it up to his armpits, just so she can drag her nails over his skin, and Mal does the same, delighting in his revealed chest. “Shit,” he gasps as Regina shifts forward, and it’s got to be awkward pressed against the driver seat like she is, but she still drags her tongue over his nipple, circling it in that way that drives him mad.

“Touch her, Robin,” Regina whispers, back at his head now, nipping at his earlobe. “Make her come.”

Fuck, he wants to, needs to, it’s all building so fast, this is so fucking sexy, having the two of them like this. So he steals a hand between Mal’s thighs, fondling her clit as the other slides from its place on her hip to one of her breasts.

“Yes!” she cries out, fucks harder down onto him, her head falling back.

“Come for me, babe,” he breathes out, voice tight as he feels his balls churning, the need for release sneaking up on him, and he tries to hold it back, even as Regina cheats, her teeth scraping over his jaw, muttering encouragements into his ear. “Please, Mal, let me feel you…”

It’s a near thing, between Regina’s mouth on his and Mal’s sex clenching around his cock, but he squeezes his eyes shut, bites his lip, and then he feels her inner muscles fluttering as she cries out. “Fuck yes,” he gasps, managing to thrust through her climax, trying to draw it out before he surrenders to his own release.

They breathe heavily for a moment, Mal pitching forward to catch his mouth in a languid kiss as they come down from their highs. Regina has just tangled her hand in Mal’s curls, tugging her in for a kiss of her own, when there’s a sharp rap against the window, startling them all.

Through the fogged window, Robin can make out the blurred shape of David Nolan, and he can’t help the ripe “Shit!” that escapes him. He doesn’t know whether he should shove Maleficent off and into the backseat or leave her so he’s not sitting there with his cock hanging out.

Mal beats him to do anything, though, unashamedly hitting the button to lower the window. “Can we help you, sheriff?” she asks flirtatiously, sitting up a bit so she can peer at David.

Robin swears he can hear David audibly gulp before he’s stuttering out, “I saw the parked c-car. Thought t-that something might be — wrong.”

She chuckles, low and throaty, and it’s only when her fingernails draw down his chest that Robin realizes his shirt is still rucked up, leaving him bare-chested, and his pants are still pushed down. Only Maleficent perched on his lap leaves him with any sort of modesty.

“Oh, no, nothing’s wrong,” she teases, and David makes some sort of strangled noise as Mal gives a little roll of her hips, Robin’s softening length still inside of her.

“Right,” he says, coughing a bit. “Speaking of — _that_. You three know better than to — to—”

“To fuck?” Mal interjects helpfully, and David chokes on air, something that makes her giggle. “Surely you can say the word, shepherd.”

“To do that in public,” David insists, voice shaky though it sounds like he’s trying his best Serious Sheriff voice. “I can take you in for indecency.”

“Could you now?” Regina purrs, and suddenly she’s draped over Robin so she can see David. “What would Snow have to say about that?”

“Regina!” he squeaks, and he’s taking a step back, as if Regina would crawl out the window to get to him. “How about we just — forget this ever happened? You three promise to not ever do this in the street again? Please?”

He’s stumbling away before they’ve barely agreed, and the moment he’s disappeared back into his car, Mal is rolling the window back up and laughing. She maneuvers off of Robin, climbing over into the passenger seat, clutching her stomach as she continues to giggle. Regina’s hardly any better, seized by amusement just as much as she is, and Robin just shakes his head.

“That was really mean,” he says, but he’s chuckling too, taking the bite out of his scolding as he tucks himself back into his pants. “We really shouldn’t have done this. You’re the mayor, Regina.”

And normally, she’d be more conscious of that, but Robin admits the light-hearted laugh she lets out makes him smile. Usually, she’d fret about this, about what people would say if they knew, if they caught them, but instead, she leans in and steals a kiss from him and Mal.

“It’s fine, it was just David,” she says, relaxing back into the seat. “Let’s not worry about the silly shepherd anymore. Take us home, Robin, please. I’m ready to have you two in our bed.”

Robin brings his seat back up, smirking at both of his loves. He supposes he can’t argue with her over that, as this little escapade in the car only has him wanting more of them. “Then let’s go home,” he murmurs, shifting into drive and pulling away from the curb.

*

David knows he shouldn’t be doing this. For one, he’d just scolded them for having sex — _Gods_ , he grimaces at the thought, a soft gasp escaping him — in their parked car. Now, he’s parked his own, had just went around the curve so they couldn’t see before he pulled over. His eyes are shut, and he can still perfectly see Maleficent sitting on Robin’s lap, blatantly obvious that she had fucked him right in the seat, that fire engine red dress banded around her hips. Shameless in the way she teased him as she sat on Robin’s cock.

“Oh fuck,” he bites out, head arching back against the seat as he pictures Regina, too. Strap slipping down her shoulder, dark eyes glittering, her lips swollen from whatever activities she had been performing. He wonders if they had fucked her, already, or if she simply watched and touched herself like he’s doing now.

His hand moves over his dick as he pictures it in his head, Maleficent riding Robin, and Regina moaning in the backseat, her fingers inside of herself moving as she watches the two of them together. And then of course, it’s not Robin Maleficent is riding, but him, and Regina’s kissing him, it’s all blending together as everything gets tighter, pleasure coiling, until he’s gasping, moans strangling in his throat as he spills into the tissue he had the presence of mind to grab.

Gods. He just can’t help himself, ever since he found that damned sex tape of theirs. No matter how he berates himself for it, he ends up like this anytime they so much as they get a little too flirtatious with one another. Snow would kill him if she knew, he’d _die_ if she found out he was still getting off to thoughts of them, but…

He just can’t help it.


	2. Day Two: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent has a secret to tell her family.

Maleficent has always thought her potions work has been some of her strongest magic. She likes mixing things, and she’s always had an almost innate understanding of the magic bonds that can strengthen or weaken when made into potion form. But as she mixes this particular potion, her heart is in her throat, one hand pressed to her middle as she watches the liquid bubble and brew. She’s never made it before, had to dig out one of Regina’s books just to find the recipe, which means she should be more focused, more concerned about executing it perfectly.

But she can’t. Her mind is racing, and it’s almost like the first time she found herself in this position. And that’s ridiculous, because her life is so much better now, with the family she’s carved out. She’s not alone.

Except.

They haven’t discussed this — beyond assuring each other of the impossibility of it ever happening. Regina had made sure of that in regards to herself, and Mal had thought after everything she had been through, she’d never experience this again.

She doesn’t even need the potion to tell her, truthfully. She can tell, just like she could with Lily. That hand held to her lower abdomen pulses with magic, a little tendril exploring until it feels the flickering deep inside of her, a little spark slowly building to a flame. Her stomach twists even as a small smile catches at the corners of her lips.

The potion will only confirm what she already knows, but she wants it anyway. She wants something she can actually show to Robin and Regina when she inevitably has to tell them, because she can’t hide this forever.

Maleficent takes a deep breath, lets her magic brush against her womb once more, and then she focuses her gaze on the potion. It’s almost ready.

*

After it’s done, she stares at the potion, the little vial of liquid now turned milky pink. A positive result, as if she had any doubts when that tiny spark burns in her stomach. Tears well in her eyes, and that hand at her abdomen presses tighter, her free hand going to her mouth to hold in her sob. A mix of emotions rush through her, and all she can think is _Regina_ and _Robin_ and how she has to tell them.

Her magic is swirling around her before she’s consciously called upon it, whisking her from her hiding place in Regina’s vault back to the house. Regina isn’t supposed to be at home, it’s during the work day, but when Maleficent orients herself enough to realize she’s in the living room, there’s a similarly confused Regina on the couch. Robin, too, and he’s glancing around, as if he can’t quite believe he’s in the manor.

The unexpected results of her magic flusters Maleficent, red creeping up her neck as she clears her throat. When Regina asks if this was her doing, she mutters, “Sorry,” and then Regina’s brow is knitted with concern along with her confusion.

“Is everything all right?” Regina asks, and Maleficent is sure she can read the tension in her frame. Not to mention she had been crying earlier, and she’d hazard a guess that her eyes are still red-rimmed.

“I didn’t mean to — I was just trying to transport myself,” and she’s stumbling over her words, tongue working itself into knots, and their concern only grows. Those tears are back, prickling at her eyes. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to worry you…”

“Mal, just tell us what’s wrong,” Robin murmurs, and he’s approaching her now, reaching for her.

She collapses into his arms, unable to deny herself his comforting warmth. The smell of forest surrounds her as she presses her face to his neck, and then Regina’s there, too, her hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles as Maleficent’s shoulders tremble with barely contained sobs.

“I’m pregnant,” she gasps out, biting her lip hard once the words are free, and she feels the tension in Robin’s frame as Regina’s comforting hand freezes.

Her blood slows in her veins, even as her heart beats harder, fluttering in her chest. She shouldn’t have — she needed to — how could she just blurt it out like _that_ —

“Did you say—?” and that’s Robin, he’s got his hands on her shoulders, gently holding her as he stares into her eyes, and Maleficent can’t read his expression, over a year together of gazing into those eyes and now she has no idea what they’re saying.

It terrifies her, almost as much as hearing Regina’s voice next. It’s just a soft, disbelieving, “You’re pregnant?” but it slices straight through her, because she doesn’t know what it means. All that history and she cannot gauge her reaction, cannot fathom what either of them are thinking in this moment, when she’s dropped this into their laps without any sort of warning.

“Yes,” she confirms, and she holds up the little vial of potion, knowing Regina at least will understand what it means.

As expected, Regina’s eyes are locked onto the object in her hand, and when she shakes her head, a little breathless gasp of “How?” escaping her. Maleficent’s heart clenches when she continues, “You said it wasn’t possible…”

“I know,” she says, ducking her head. She can’t bear to look Regina in the eyes, not when she’s disappointed them like this. “I thought it wasn’t, otherwise I would have taken more precautions…”

“Wait,” Robin interrupts, his hand catching her chin, urging her to tilt her head back up but she shakes out of his grip, takes a few steps back for some much needed distance. She can’t be near them when she’s done this to them, when she’s been so careless and now there’s a child that they don’t want.

They’d discussed this, back when this entire relationship started. Talked about whether they’d need protection of some kind, because it wouldn’t be fair to have a child, and she had told them there would be no need. That dragons breeding was rare anyway, rarer still when disturbed from the natural order of things, and being transported to a realm without magic, killed, and then brought back to life certainly counted as a disturbance.

She hadn’t even realized her cycle had synced with this realm until it was too late, and she could feel the presence inside of her.

“Mal, look at us, please,” Robin says, though he’s dropped his hand to his side, had let her step away from him without a struggle.

Maleficent glances up, but her eyes are swimming, tear-filled as they are, and she can’t properly see them. Perhaps if she could, she’d be able to discern the compassion on his face, and the slight hurt from her rejection. As it is, she just feels miserable, that hand pressed to her middle once more, her magic instinctively seeking out that little flickering inside of her.

“Are you — you’re upset, is something wrong?” he asks, and she’s a little dumbfounded, her brow knitting together as she regards him.

Of course she’s upset. She’s messed up, she’s gotten pregnant after they had discussed no children, that they weren’t ready for it, and they thought they couldn’t have them anyway.

“I know you two didn’t want more children,” she manages to say around the lump in her throat. “And I honestly didn’t think it was possible, I’m so sorry, I should have — I should have been on a potion, or something, just in case…”

“Maleficent,” and that’s Regina, her voice suddenly firm in a way it wasn’t before, and it has her eyes snapping to meet hers. Whereas before Maleficent couldn’t read her expression, this one is crystal clear to her: that thin line of her lips, the dark spark in her eyes. “Do you think we’re _angry_ with you right now?”

She raises her eyebrows at her, somehow pulling together enough of a look that says With that tone, yes, and Regina scowls for a moment.

“You know what I mean,” she says with a little roll of her eyes. She takes a hold of Maleficent’s hand, urging her onto the sofa where she and Robin both surround her. “We never said we didn’t want more children.”

“You did,” Maleficent argues, frowning. “You said it wouldn’t be wise to have any accidents with our arrangement, that bringing babies into it would be too complicated—”

“Mal,” Regina interrupts, and she looks at her, at the tears glistening in her eyes as Regina brings a hand up to cup her face. “God, Mal, that’s not what I meant. It wouldn’t have been wise to have children _then_. When we were just starting out, unsure of where this was all going.”

“Not to mention,” Robin says now, and Maleficent turns to look at him. He’s teary-eyed too, but what shocks her is the profound look of love on his face. “You know we both adore children. How could you think we’d be angry about this?”

 _Oh_.

“You’re… You’re not upset?” she murmurs, something in her chest unclenching as she looks at them properly now. Those expressions that seemed so unreadable before are a lot clearer to her now, as she realizes how she had the situation all wrong. They weren’t disappointed at all, weren’t judging her failure.

They were simply stunned, overwhelmed by the impossibility they hadn’t realized was more probable than they had guessed.

“Of course not,” Regina says, and then she leans in, kissing her, those tears spilling over now, and Maleficent can just barely taste them on her lips. “The thought of having a baby with you — with both of you… I didn’t expect it, but I’m so overjoyed at the prospect. I love you.”

Maleficent turns then to Robin, wanting him to confirm it as well, and yes, of course he’s just as thrilled. A wide grin splits his face, and he nuzzles her cheek as he says, “I love you, too,” and then his hand slides to her belly, just resting there. He can’t feel the spark inside of her, not without magic, but she loves the comforting warmth of his palm even over her blouse. “And I cannot wait to raise this baby with the two loves of my life.”

She was so _foolish_ earlier. She laughs, relieved, that crushing despair gone as she’s encircled in the arms of her lovers.

“I guess now all that’s left is to tell our children,” she says, biting her lip as she momentarily worries about what they’ll say.

She needn’t have. 

They have dinner that night, Regina inviting Lily over so they can tell them all at the same time. The boys are immediately excited, plying Maleficent with questions about dragon pregnancies and will the baby be a dragon too and all sorts of fantastical things. Roland puffs up with excitement at the thought that _he’ll_ be a big brother to someone, and Henry promises to teach him all the things he’s learned about being an older brother. Lily is quieter, more reserved, and when she takes the plates into the kitchen, Maleficent follows her in, regarding her daughter carefully as she scrapes food into the garbage disposal.

“Are you upset?” she asks, and Lily stills in front of the sink, but doesn’t turn around, doesn’t say anything.

When she does finally look at her, Maleficent’s heart sinks into her stomach. There are tears in her eyes, eyes so wide and brown and fathomless just like Regina’s, and this is Maleficent’s fault.

“There were times when I was on the street, and I wished I had a brother or a sister to look after me. Or even for me to look after. Something I could have responsibility for,” Lily says with a shrug. “It was stupid, of course. And then when I got older, I got over it. I was glad I didn’t have somebody else to give a damn about me, because then I didn’t have to give a damn about anything. I could just hate you, and Snow White, and this fucking place I didn’t even know for sure existed.”

Maleficent stays silent, though she wants to say something. To comfort. But she doesn’t think Lily is telling her this to hurt her.

“I thought I didn’t want this,” Lily continues, and she waves a hand. “You, the house, this whole ‘family’ thing.” She laughs then, a soft little thing, almost disbelieving. “But I’m so damn glad I have you, and Regina, and Robin, and the boys. And Mom… I am so happy for you and Regina and Robin.”

Lily is not a hugger, by any means. She tolerates the boys, particularly Roland, and more rarely indulges Maleficent or Robin. Regina shares this trait with her daughter, so Maleficent thinks she can count hugs between those two on one hand.

But Lily steps forward and wraps her arms around her mother, holding tight for a moment. Maleficent feels the tears return, pricking her eyes, and can’t find it in her to care as she holds her daughter. She feels something, a spark, a shock, and Lily gasps, pulling away.

“Was that—?”

Maleficent nods, takes Lily’s hand and presses it to her abdomen. “The baby,” she confirms. “I’m not far along by any means, but the magic is already there inside of them. It’s responding to you.”

“Wow,” Lily mutters, looking more than a little awed. “Hey there, spark plug,” she says, thumb rubbing over the material of Maleficent’s dress.

For the first time since she felt the baby quickening inside of her, Maleficent feels entirely at peace.


	3. Day Three: First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Regina, Mal, and Robin have sex together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo late, sorry!! Unfortunately I just couldn't stay up late enough to finish this last night, but at least I FINALLY got it done today. Anyway, this isn't my strongest, but I hope it's still readable/enjoyable. It's something I know at least one person was waiting for, haha.

Regina glances at the clock, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she checks the time. She paces in her living room, wanders into the hallway to stare into a mirror. Fixes her hair, releases that lip and makes sure her lipstick isn’t on her teeth now. Studies her reflection carefully, smoothes the royal blue fabric of her dress over her hips and tummy.

This is ridiculous. _She_ is being ridiculous.

Telling herself that doesn’t stop the flutter of nerves in her belly, the coils twisting and curling around each other like snakes, working her all up into knots—

Okay, that’s enough of the mixed metaphors.

She pointedly does not look into the mirror again, her eyes slipping right past it as she heads into her kitchen. The food is ready, of course, laid out perfectly so all she has to do is take it to the table once they arrive. The wine is breathing, and she considers pouring herself a glass, just to take the edge off. To get rid of those butterflies taking up residence in her stomach.

Regina goes to run a hand through her hair, but she doesn’t want to muss it. An unbidden thought passes through her head that it’ll be mussed soon enough anyway, but she shouldn’t think like that. This evening is not about that, and there are no guarantees that this dinner date is going to end with them all in bed together.

Except it might, because they had finally discussed it. Robin and Mal have been seeing each other for a few weeks now, having their own private outings, learning and getting to know one another better. They had had group dates as well, just the three of them, usually here at the mansion or occasionally in the forest. Nowhere public, not yet, not when they’re still feeling each other out, still learning just what they’re doing.

She’s still not sure what they’re doing, but she’s — dare she even think it — been happier than she’s felt in weeks, even in that brief, sunny time when she had Robin and Roland and before Marian — before _her sister_ — came back to try and ruin it. There’s been some stress over their arrangement, mostly centered around trying to balance everything, making sure no one felt left out, trying to navigate a brave new world in their love lives. Not to mention the various insecurities they all have, the tempers and the stubbornness.

Another glance at her reflection in a mirrored surface in her kitchen, her face morphing into a scowl as she realizes she’s being ridiculous, _again_. She already knows everything is perfect, not a hair out of place, flawless makeup that both Robin and Mal like on her, a dress that she knows she looks fantastic in. But she’s still checking every five seconds, like some sort of teenager with her first crush, when she is well beyond that stage of her life.

But this night is special, it’s important in a way all the others are not. Sex had been off the table for all their other group dates, with Mal and Robin not feeling quite comfortable enough for that. The most they had done was a little kissing; some rather passionate kissing that had left her wanting more, had had her lying in her bed with her own hand between her thighs, remembering how it felt to kiss Robin and then kiss Mal.

(She’s not sure she’s come harder than when she touched herself remembering when she asked Robin and Mal to kiss, just because she wanted to see it. It had been everything she could have hoped for, the two people she loved kissing each other, tentative and shy at first but then slowly building.)

Tonight, however, there’s the possibility it won’t stop with kissing. Both Mal and Robin had talked to her beforehand, letting her know they were open to maybe moving to the next stage, if she was game, and was she ever. She wants them, and though she’s slept with them individually in the time since they started this arrangement, she’s become more and more eager to have them together. To experience that particular act with them.

She couldn’t believe when both Mal and Robin approached her and said they might be willing to take that next step. Just the possibility had set her tingling with arousal.

And now she’s here, a nervous wreck like some inexperienced girl about to lose her virginity. (She was that girl, once, and _no_ , she will not think about her wedding night now. Her nerves are different, anyway, anxious but excited, unlike that particular night she tries to bury down deep in her memories.)

The sound of her doorbell ringing makes her jerk, has her startling out of her thoughts the way sudden, loud noises always do, and that has her feeling anxious and ridiculous as well. It’s just the doorbell, and she’s expecting people anyway, so it shouldn’t be such a shock. But she’s scattered tonight, nervous, so worried that tonight is going to be the night everything blows up in her face, she’s been so _happy_ …

She opens the door and it’s Robin, a few minutes early, but not annoyingly so. Just right, really, considering he had to walk here from the woods. She takes him in, her eyes raking up and down his body, appreciating his form. He’s dressed up a bit, but not uncomfortably so, a nice shirt in dark gray with a subtle stripe pattern and some dark pants.

He looks good enough to eat already, and she wonders if they could skip dinner and go straight to dessert.

“Hi,” he says, almost a little sheepishly, extending his hand. It’s then that she realizes he’s carrying two bouquets, one made up of lavender orchids and the other made up of red peonies. He hands her the orchids, and she can’t help the way she beams.

He doesn’t always bring her flowers, but he likes to surprise her with them every now and then. Sometimes it’s a bouquet he’s bought, other times it’s wildflowers he’s picked himself, but she falls a little harder each time.

“They’re beautiful,” she says, and she smiles into the blossoms as she breathes in their scent. “Thank you. Mal isn’t here yet, but please, come on inside.”

This isn’t unusual; Mal is exceedingly punctual, and she cheats a bit by being able to use magic to get around. He’s about five minutes early, which means Mal should be along soon. Regina leads him to the kitchen, fetching a vase for the flowers, and preparing a couple of glasses of wine for them until Maleficent gets there.

As expected, she arrives right on time, and Regina almost trembles with the force of her nerves. She greets her alone, Robin staying behind in the kitchen, getting Mal’s bouquet and a glass of wine ready for her.

Maleficent is as stunning as always, her hair slightly waved tonight so it tumbles over her shoulders. She’s chosen a maroon silk blouse and a black skirt that hugs her curves in a way that has jealousy prickling under Regina’s skin. God, she’s so wound up, how is she going to even make it through dinner?

She finds a way, manages to sit through a delicious meal and actually focus on the conversation around her (and not on the way she wants to run her tongue along the tendons of Robin’s neck, or slide her hand up Mal’s thigh). She’s eager tonight, too eager, and it’s not just because she’s horny. She wants to share this with them. To take this final plunge, and be with them.

They adjourn to the living room, Robin and Regina settling on the couch while Mal sits in an arm chair closeby. This is their usual arrangement, too, Mal still preferring her space. They share more wine, talking about the town, and Lily, and the boys, and it’s when Regina starts to humor Mal’s love for accounting by telling her about the budgets she’s reviewing at the Mayor’s office that Robin makes the first move.

He starts slow, not wanting to interrupt, but definitely want to inflame by nuzzling closer, his free hand drawing away her hair from her neck. She hardly notices (that’s a lie, she acutely notices, her breath going a bit deeper in anticipation) until his lips touch the sensitive skin there. It’s just gentle kisses, little dots of affection along the curve of her throat, and she has to work to not lose her train of thought.

“I… I think I might have to,” Regina licks her lips as Robin licks at her jaw, his teeth gently scraping. “Have to cut the school’s budget.”

“Mm. Snow won’t be happy about that,” Mal says, and she’s smirking, though Regina’s not sure if that’s because she takes pleasure in Snow’s unhappiness or because she’s enjoying what Robin’s attentions are doing to her.

“Well, one less field trip to bird — _mmm_ — watch is hardly the worst.” Thinking is getting harder, as Robin’s kisses become deeper, gentle little sucks and swirls of his tongue, and she’s thinking how his mouth feels on her sex. Oh, and that’s got her imagining what it’d look like with his head between Mal’s thighs, how Mal would hopefully enjoy the pleasure of his mouth and fingers…

“I’m sure she’ll still make a fuss.” Mal’s voice has gone all low, smoky, and it does things to Regina, sends a little thrill down her spine. She knows that voice.

She’s throbbing already, shifting her thighs has her keenly aware of the wetness pooling there, and that’s when she places a hand on Robin’s arm, squeezing. He stops, pulls away just enough to give her some more space. Regina takes the opening to catch her breath, to try and rein in her hormones.

“I know we discussed this earlier,” she says, looking at each of them, trying to sound serious though she’s still a little breathless. “But I wanted to make sure neither of you are doing this just for me?”

“We’re not,” Robin murmurs, and he takes her hand between his, giving it a reassuring little squeeze. “We’ve both become more interested in exploring one another. In sharing this with you.”

“It’s true,” Mal confirms, because she must know Regina wants to hear it. Wants to be sure that they’re all in agreement. “Though Robin and I haven’t slept together, we have gotten… more affectionate even when we’re not with you.”

“Oh?” Regina’s eyes widen, her mind racing with the possibilities. They hadn’t mentioned this.

“A few kisses. Nothing as intense as what we’ve done here,” Robin shrugs, and Mal nods. “We weren’t entirely sure where you stood on the matter, kissing and touching without you there.”

A swell of emotion rushes through her, bubbling in her chest. They were worried about evoking jealousy, or perhaps her insecurities. But the thought of them kissing outside of their group dates together stirs none of that up, instead it acts more like a balm. It works to reassure her that having sex tonight is not solely for her benefit.

“It’s fine,” she says, perhaps a little too eagerly, but she wants them to be comfortable. Wants this to work on so many levels.

“Well, then,” Maleficent murmurs, setting her wineglass aside and rising to her feet. She crosses over to the couch, sinking down to sit beside Regina. “That’s settled.”

Regina’s pulse quickens, pounding in her ears, and she has a spare moment to think how ridiculous she is, getting this excited just because Mal sat next to her. Only a moment, though, because Mal leans in, presses her lips to hers and God, kissing Mal always has her brain short-circuiting. The soft warmth of Mal’s mouth is intoxicating, has her moaning, and Robin leans in then, resumes his kisses along her neck.

This isn’t new; they’ve kissed like this before, engaged in touching one another, in riling each other up but not bringing release. But tonight is for new territory, so Regina pushes Mal back against the cushion, maneuvering her so that she can straddle her lap.

Mal makes a surprised little sound, but hums into her mouth, nipping at her bottom lip before she pulls away. “Hello,” she teases, her hands grasping Regina’s hips before running up and down her back.

Regina’s eyes flutter when Mal’s hands skim down to her ass, groping there, and she rocks her hips in encouragement. She’s not positioned quite right, not for what Regina wants, but she’ll enjoy it for now, the anticipation building as she dives back in and captures Mal’s lips.

“Beautiful,” Robin mutters, and he’s shifting too, moving closer and sampling Regina’s neck some more as she trades heated kisses with Mal.

She turns then, her hand seeking out his hair and hauling him to her mouth, and Mal’s still touching her even as her tongue tangles with Robin’s. It’s heady, has her mind swimming in sensation, Mal’s hands skimming over her abdomen, cupping her breasts just to tease before beginning their journey all over again, and Robin’s hand is at her back, playing with the zipper of her dress.

She really wants him to take it off. So she reaches a hand behind her until she can grasp his, tugging lightly to encourage him, and thank God, he takes the hint. Pulls the zipper down until the dress gapes in the back, loose, and Mal’s the one that tugs it off her shoulders.

Regina releases Robin’s mouth so she can work her arms free of the dress, but as she does so, she looks at Robin, looks at Mal. Mal’s lipstick is smeared, rubbed off by Regina’s mouth, and as much as she wants to taste her again, she wants to see something else even more. “Kiss her, Robin,” she murmurs, and God, he does, hesitates only for a moment, sharing a look with mal before their lips meet.

It sends a thrill through Regina, has her standing up to shrug her dress off, not caring when it hits the floor. She straddles Mal again, situates herself so that Mal’s thigh is pressed just right against her, pulls her from her kiss with Robin to have her to herself and fuck, she’s so wet right now. Her fingers make quick work of the buttons on Mal’s shirt, revealing the lacy black camisole underneath, and the sight makes her mouth water.

Robin’s, too, if the little groan he makes is any indication. His hand threads into Mal’s blonde locks, his mouth fusing with hers, and Regina moans now, rocking her hips, delicious friction against her clit even through her underwear. But Robin is still too dressed, and she forces him to break the kiss just so she can pull his shirt off, baring his chest to her greedy eyes.

While she’s busy with that, Mal sneaks a hand between her thighs, rubbing her through the sodden silk, and oh, that’s good. Even that bit of contact has Regina moaning, her eyes slipping shut, unable to focus on the sight of Mal’s tongue twining with Robin’s any longer. She opens them when there’s a mouth on her breast suddenly, and it’s Robin, finished with Mal’s lips and seeking out her nipple instead, laving his tongue over the black lace of her bra. Mal simply watches, blue eyes dark as her gaze centers on Regina.

Regina makes a soft noise of protest when Mal draws her hand away. Mal chuckles, murmuring, “Shh, little one. Patience,” just as she brings that hand to the waistband of her matching panties, sliding her hand inside.

“Oh, God,” Regina gasps, the first touch of Mal’s fingertips against her sex making her hips jerk. Mal chuckles again, and Robin sucks harder at her breast through her bra. They should take this upstairs. To her bed. She wants them there, wants to have both of them, can already imagine the taste of Mal on her tongue and the feel of Robin inside of her.

“So wet already,” Mal mutters, slipping one and then two fingers inside of Regina, her palm against her clit, and the angle is awkward, but perfect. Mal knows her well, knows just how to touch her.

Robin’s not doing bad himself, pulling the cups of her bra aside to bare her breasts to his eager lips and tongue. She cries out at the way he flicks his tongue over her nipple, while his hand attends to her other breast. Her head is spinning, desire taking over, guiding the roll of her hips against Mal’s hand, and she’s holding Robin’s head to her chest, and it’s building, coiling inside of her.

They haven’t done this yet; they’ve touched and kissed and riled but never without clothes, and Regina’s practically naked on Mal’s lap, and fuck, Regina should undress them. Mal’s still in her camisole and skirt, Robin in his pants. She wants them naked, wants them bare beneath her, around her, wants to feel them moving against her, against each other _oh God_ —

“Fuck!” Regina cries out, hips stuttering, losing her rhythm, but Robin’s hands are there, gripping, guiding, helping her ride out her orgasm against Mal’s hand. She whimpers as she slows, as the aftershocks shudder through her, and her head falls forward as she comes to a stop. “ _God_.”

Robin kisses her then, a little sloppily but she welcomes it, lets his tongue sweep into her mouth to tangle with hers. She sucks on it, earns a groan from him that sends residual tingles through her. “Gods, you’re gorgeous,” he tells her when he breaks the kiss, pressing his forehead to hers. Another kiss, quicker, less tongue, and then he adds, “So beautiful watching you come…”

God, he’s not even jealous that she just came on Mal’s fingers, and it makes her clench. Makes her want to pamper him a bit. Before she can figure out how to do just that, Mal slips her fingers free of her sex, and Regina can only watch with wide eyes when Mal sucks one of those fingers into her mouth.

Regina gapes when Mal then holds out her hand, offering the other finger to Robin with a cheeky, “Want to taste?”

Robin looks just as stunned, but he leans forward, flicking his tongue over the tip of her finger before he draws it into his mouth. The moan he lets out goes straight to Regina’s clit, and she stands up then, unclasping her bra and dropping it on top of her dress.

“Upstairs. Now,” she demands, reaching out to help them off the couch. They don’t fight her, thank God, letting her drag them up the stairs and into her bedroom. It’s not until she gets them there that those nerves come back, the post-orgasm glow fading a bit as she realizes that they’re about to do this.

Somehow it seems more real, now that she’s standing in front of her bed, in nothing but her panties.

“Regina,” Robin murmurs, and his arms encircle her waist loosely from behind, supporting her but giving her space. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want…”

“We can stop at any time,” Mal adds, and she’s in front, one hand cupping her face, thumb stroking her cheek. “Just say the word.”

That makes it all better. These two always know just what she needs, and sometimes she curses herself for being so easy to read, but she knows better than that. It’s not that she’s easy, that she’s too open. It’s that these two people love her enough to learn to read her, to put that effort in.

The butterflies land, fluttering wings calming in her stomach, and she leans forward to peck Mal’s lips. “I’m okay,” she whispers, reaching back to touch Robin, grounding herself with the both of them. “I want this… So much.”

Everything is a flurry of movement after that. Robin’s fingers catching on the waistband of her underwear, dragging the silk down her legs. Regina pulling Mal’s camisole over her head, smiling when she shakes out her blonde waves so that they cascade over her shoulders. Soon, she has them naked, and they’re kissing, her sandwiched between them as their hands run over her body, their mouths rending and sewing.

Robin sinks to his knees before Regina, skims his hands up the outside of her thighs before he’s encouraging her to part them. He likes to tease, she knows, and yet she’s still not ready for the way he trails his mouth up and down the inside of her thighs, the way his hands hold her steady when she tries to move them and encourage him where she wants.

As for Mal, she’s holding Regina up, bracing her from behind as her hands explore Regina’s body. She cups her breasts, kneading them, plucking at her nipples until Regina’s moaning, writhing, wet and desperate for more acute stimulation.

“Robin, please,” she whimpers, and _finally_ he runs his tongue over her slit, a long swipe through her wetness that ends at her clit, and he _sucks_. Regina gasps, crying out, “Yes! Oh, God!”

If it weren’t for Mal holding her up, Regina thinks she might sink to her knees from the sensations overwhelming her. Everything feels more intense, her skin more sensitive from the way Mal kisses her neck, her glorious hands ghosting over her flesh, massaging her breasts, and then Robin between her legs, feasting upon her. She feels surrounded — no, enveloped by two people she loves.

She doesn’t know how she got so lucky, she doesn’t deserve this, deserve them, the love they’re giving her. Mal’s murmuring in her ear, whispering encouragements as Robin works two fingers inside of her. She’s going to come, God, going to explode right here on Robin’s tongue, around his fingers, and Mal’s telling her to let go, she wants to see it, wants to watch her come like this.

The band of pleasure inside of her snaps, orgasm rushing over her in a wave that steals her voice, has her shaking apart in Mal’s arms as Robin licks her through it, his tongue fluttering over her clit.

When it ends, she’s still trembling, panting for breath and moaning when Robin eases his fingers free. He gives her a final lick, avoiding her clit but gathering his wetness on his tongue. When he rises to his feet, he reaches for Mal, kissing her over Regina’s shoulder and sharing the taste with her.

“Fuck,” Regina gasps, unable to regulate her breathing when they’re kissing like that, with her caught between them. She can feel Robin hard against her belly, and Mal is pressed tight behind her, the heat of her seeping into Regina’s bones. “Please, I need — I want you…”

“So greedy, Regina,” Robin teases, releasing Mal’s mouth to smirk at her. “Tell us how you want us, love.”

“Want to taste Mal,” she murmurs, and Mal moans in agreement.

“Do you want me on my back, little one? Or should I ride your face?” she asks, and Regina squeezes her eyes shut.

She doesn’t know how Mal expects her to choose when both options sound so amazing. “My face,” she finally breathes out, as Robin kisses down her chest, captures a nipple. “Sit on my face, and then I want Robin inside me…”

“You want him to fuck you as you eat me out, hmm?” Mal hums, nipping at Regina’s jaw, and fuck, yes, that’s exactly what she wants.

“Uh-huh,” she gasps, and they’re not moving, why aren’t they moving? They should be on the bed, she needs to lie down so Mal can straddle her and Robin can be inside of her. Somehow she finds the strength to free herself from their arms. She crosses to her bed and climbs on, positioning herself so she’s propped up on her elbows.

Arching her eyebrow, she reaches between her own legs, stroking through her wetness. “Well? What are you two waiting for?”

That galvanizes Robin and Mal, both of them moving quickly, Mal climbing onto the bed and kissing her while Robin reaches for that hand, drawing it away from her sex so his fingers can replace hers. 

She moans into Mal’s mouth, and uses that hand Robin freed to touch Mal properly, easing a finger into her wet heat. “God, Mal,” she breathes, pulling it out and then adding a second digit. “You’re soaked.”

“Mmhmm,” Mal hums, eyes tightly closed as Regina thrusts her fingers in and out of her. When she finds that spot inside of her, fingers crooked just right, she moans, shivering in pleasure. “Feels so good.”

“You’re so hot, Mal,” Regina murmurs, watching Mal’s face as she keeps fucking her. “Always so hot — oh, God, Robin…”

His fingers are moving at the same pace as Regina’s inside of Mal, his thumb on her clit, _fuck_ that’s good. She manages to look at him, his eyes nearly black with lust, and he’s licking his lips like he wants to go down on her again. The thought kicks her arousal up a notch, has her sliding her fingers out of Mal so she can lie down on her back.

“Let me taste you, Mal,” she says, and Mal groans, breathes out something like _fuck yes_ as she adjusts until she’s kneeling above Regina’s face. Regina’s surprised that she faces toward Robin, but then again, that gives her more to play with. Indeed, as she lowers herself to Regina’s waiting mouth, Mal begins playing with Regina’s breasts, making her moan into her sex.

“Fuck,” Robin mutters, and then he’s bending until his mouth touches Regina’s sex. He licks at her, eating her out as she begins to lick and suck at Mal. “So good, Regina, love the way you taste…”

His voice is muffled by Mal’s thighs, but God, she hears him anyway, and even if not, it doesn’t matter with the way his tongue is dragging through her folds. And she wants him, loves his mouth but wants his cock, but she’s dedicated to Mal right now, sliding her tongue inside of her and listening to her own muffled moans and cries.

“Mmm, fuck, just like that, Regina,” Mal whimpers, her hips slowly rocking against the tongue working her over.

Robin groans into Regina’s sex, his fingers fucking her harder, and then he’s muttering, “Gods, I need you, need to feel you,” as he slips them out. She whines a little at the loss, but then he’s situating himself between her thighs, teasing her with his cock.

When he sinks into her, she moans harshly into Mal, vibrating her clit as she sucks. Mal’s _fuck, do that again_ is more than enough encouragement, and not hard to follow through when Robin starts fucking her, slow at first but building to the hard, quick thrusts he knows she enjoys.

Regina knows a lot about magic, has stood in the center of curses and let it wash over her in rolling clouds, but this… This right here, with them, feels more like magic than any spell she’s ever cast. Being surrounded by them like this, Mal’s taste in her mouth, Robin’s cock inside of her, it’s unbelievable. Except it’s real, completely real, they’re sharing in this together, finally…

It’s enough to have tears pricking at her eyes, the amount of love she feels, and how _loved_ she feels. She could count the number of times she’s felt so fortunate on one hand, but that doesn’t matter now. Because she has this, when she thought she never would.

She comes embarrassingly fast, still sensitive from her earlier orgasm, with Robin’s cock hitting that spot just right. Robin follows after, her climax triggering his own, and then he’s stilling between her thighs after a few more thrusts. It lets her focus entirely on Mal, on that release she still hasn’t achieved, and she sucks, manages to work a finger inside and find the angle Mal likes, and soon, she’s shouting her pleasure.

Mal falls to the side, breathing heavily, while Robin collapses to the other side of her. For a few long moments they just lie there, catching their breaths. And then Mal chuckles, reaches out to pull Regina into a gentle kiss, tasting herself.

“Was it everything you wanted, little one?” she asks, stroking Regina’s cheek.

“Yes,” Regina answers immediately, sincerely. She kisses Mal again, then reaches for Robin, sharing Mal’s taste with him. “Thank you both, so much. I know this was…”

“Shh,” Robin murmurs, pecking her lips. “None of that. I think Mal and I more than enjoyed ourselves.”

Mal hums affirmatively, nuzzling Regina’s neck. “I think… we would not be adverse to doing this again. With the three of us.”

Regina freezes for a moment, mind spinning, and she whispers, “Would you maybe… be willing to do more in the future?”

“More?”

She nods, licks her lips. “I’d… very much like to watch you and Robin.” She’s nervous again, worried that they’ll say no. That they’ll be upset by the notion that this wasn’t enough.

They’re both silent for a moment, and Regina’s stomach twists into knots, realizing she’s blown it. Ruined everything. She opens her mouth to apologize, to tell them to forget about it, but then Mal says, “In the future, yes, I think so. I think I might like that.”

And then Robin’s agreeing, smirking a little at the thought, and Mal rolls her eyes, muttering, “Such a man.”

“Indeed,” Robin laughs, reaching out to stroke Mal’s arm. “But who can blame me when I’m in bed with the two most beautiful women?”

“Flatterer,” Regina says, and then she’s relaxing into the bed, the emotional weight of everything and the satiety of several orgasms coming over her. She wants to sleep now, in their arms, in this bed that they’ve made theirs. So she turns her back to Robin, pressing against him until he gets the hint and curls around her, and then she’s pulling Mal into her, holding her.

Regina’s not one for cuddling, usually, but she can’t resist. Not when she’s with her two favorite people, when they’ve shared what they have tonight.

She’s positive it won’t be the last time they have this.


	4. Day Four: Missing Year/Enchanted Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Wish Realm, Robin and the Queen pay Maleficent a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I’m just going to be late for the rest of the week, unfortunately. A little ficlet set in the Wish Realm Enchanted Forest. This is not a part of my Flicker Beat verse, for the record, though it does pretend like DOQ happened prior to Robin’s death in canon. Also some mentions of Notty Outlaw, because I’m trash.

Robin of Locksley didn’t really know what to think when Regina — the “light” Regina, he supposes — had told him about his — or rather, the other Robin’s — relationship with her _and_ the dragon called Maleficent. It seemed she wasn’t lying when she said that her Robin’s life was considerably better than his own. Not one but two loves, and well, that was certainly a shock and something to get used. He had never considered such a thing, not as a relationship, at least.

Not that he had considered many relationships since Marian died before their life together could begin.

He didn’t get much of a chance to explore what that meant, however. He quickly learned he felt out of place in Storybrooke, that he couldn’t be the man Regina wanted him to be, and when he had met the dragon, she had hardly been welcoming. She knew he wasn’t their Robin.

How things change. After being returned to his own realm, the Queen had arrived, and now they’re… something. They haven’t put a name to it, not for the few months that they’ve been… together. It’s been interesting, navigating this, because she knows so much about him (though he provides his own surprises, ways he’s different from the Robin she knew), and he knows so little about her.

Right now, they’re lying in bed, and yes, it is what she considers a proper bed. She’s given up most of the trappings of her former lifestyle, something that has sincerely touched him, but she refuses to sleep on dirt. Not even if there’s hay between her and the dirt. And she has magic, which makes conjuring a mattress easy, and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t a noticeable improvement to his bed of hay.

He traces a path along her shoulder, enjoying the slight shiver his fingers cause to travel down her spine. He can see it, what his touch does to her. “Do you miss it? Storybrooke?”

The Queen — Regina, she likes to be called Regina — turns from one side to the other so she can face him. “I miss indoor plumbing and electricity,” she says, with a little one-shoulder shrug.

He waits expectantly, raising his eyebrows at her, and she sighs.

“I miss Henry. I wish the Henry here… I wish he didn’t want me dead, for one,” she murmurs, and she laughs, but he sees the furrow in her brow. “I miss Mal. She was the only one who didn’t treat me like I was the worst part of Regina.”

Robin bites his lip, considering. There’s nothing he can do about her son. No one in this realm seems to recognize her as the Evil Queen anymore, unless she tells them directly. Approaching Henry wouldn’t do any good, because telling him who she was would only lead to him chasing her again, and he’d never believe she was his mother anyway.

“You know… there’s a Maleficent in this realm, too,” he says slowly and Regina raises her eyebrows. “We could go to her castle. She might be excited to see you.”

“Mm, and what could _you_ possibly get out of that,” she replies, rolling her eyes. “Hoping to fulfill an exciting fantasy perhaps?”

Robin chuckles, can’t resist leaning forward and touching noses with her, because she scrunches her face in the most adorable fashion when he does. “Perhaps,” he murmurs, his hand skimming down her arm to her waist. “Though I can’t say you can judge after a few weeks ago…”

“Oh?” Regina tilts her head a little at him.

“With Nottingham?” he prompts, and then she’s grinning with the memory.

“Well,” she hums, rests her forehead against his as she smirks. “That was entirely _your_ fault. I simply was trying to help you out of a jail cell and instead found you with the good sheriff with your cock in his mouth.”

“And you enjoyed the show, did you not?” he says, biting his lip again at the memories, and Regina laughs.

“Fair enough, thief. Let’s go to Maleficent’s tomorrow, hmm? Maybe we can have a bit of fun after all,” she says, kissing him.

*

It’s easy enough for Regina to use her magic to get them to Maleficent’s castle. She’d been there many a time, after all, and magic was the easiest way to traverse the distance between the two kingdoms. Upon seeing the large, forboding castle, she remarks it hasn’t changed a bit — and though she doesn’t say it, he knows she’s wondering whether the mistress of it has stayed the same, too.

“She might not be happy to see me,” Regina murmurs as they approach, and she’s actually holding his hand in an unusual display of vulnerability. “Depending on what the Evil Queen in this realm might have done to her…”

“You were her friend, were you not?” Robin says, giving her fingers a reassuring squeeze. “And she loved you in the other realm, despite what you might have done to her.”

He can see she’s not convinced, her brow still pinched, but somehow it softens. Hopefully his words provided some measure of comfort.

Robin’s been to this castle before, too. Stolen from the great Mistress of All Evil, because well. She’s a dragon, with a very nice horde, and he’s a thief. Not to mention, something about managing to steal from a dragon and live to tell the tale did things for his ego (and Regina would laugh about that, if she knew). But Regina clearly knows it better, striding in and walking down the halls that, frankly, all look the same.

“Mal?” she calls out, once, twice, and no answer. “Maleficent?”

“How bold of two thieves to not only walk into my castle, but alert me to their presence,” a cool voice speaks from the shadows, and it has Robin jumping a bit, startled.

Regina holds her ground, drawing herself up, and though she’s still in her forest clothes, she looks more like the queen he first met back in the Storybrooke forest. “I beg your pardon, but I am a _Queen_ ,” she says haughtily, and Robin bites his lip to keep from laughing. She might have the posture down, but she’s wearing plain clothes and her long hair is braided, her face painted much less dramatically.

Maleficent slinks out of the shadows, and Robin has seen her — the _other_ her — before, in Storybrooke. He shouldn’t be surprised by her beauty, and he’s not surprised, per se, but he’s still… affected. Particularly with the tight black dress she’s wearing, the deep neckline that reveals the top of her breasts. He could do without the horns on her head, and he wonders why she accessorizes like that, but even that only momentarily detracts from the rest of her.

His other self was a lucky bastard, indeed.

“It’s me, Maleficent,” Regina says, almost imploring Maleficent to fight against Henry’s authorial intent and remember her. “Regina.”

It’s her name that does it, or maybe a bit of her own magic, Robin doesn’t really know, but he sees the dawning recognition in her eyes.

“Regina?” she breathes out, and suddenly she’s standing right in front of her, almost nose to nose were it not for the height difference (and Robin’s not sure why that has him swallowing harshly, but something about that affects him, too). “How can this be? You haven’t aged a day though it’s been thirty years…”

Regina only chuckles, a bit wetly, and yes, Robin is certain he can see dampness catching on her eyelashes. “That’s a long story, actually…”

*

She explains everything, the other realm, the other Regina, their relationship together and with the other Robin. Maleficent listens with rapt attention, without interrupting except to ask a question or two, and when Regina is done, she sits back in her highback chair, an intrigued expression on her face.

“How fascinating,” she says, looking from one to the next. “So this realm… isn’t real?”

“No,” Regina answers quickly. “It’s real — once it was created with my wish, it was made real. That’s how Robin was able to cross into the Land Without Magic.”

Maleficent hums then, and tilts her head at them. “And you’ve been here a few months? What made you come find me now?”

Regina sits up straighter, everything tensing, and Robin thinks he can see her cheeks redden. He bites his lip to keep from smirking over her embarrassment.

“Well. I missed you — or the other you, I suppose,” she manages to say, and her voice is trembly, a little unsure. For all that she has the other Regina’s light inside of her, she’s still not used to sharing her feelings so openly.

“And you thought you could come here and we’d all fall into bed together, just like that?” Maleficent asks sharply, and Robin frowns, able to see how her tone affects Regina.

Her face falls, and she twists her hands in her lap. “No, no,” she murmurs to those twining fingers, pointedly glancing away from Maleficent. “Of course not… I missed your friendship, too… I thought—”

“Oh. Well that’s a shame,” Maleficent interrupts, and she rises from her chair, crossing to stand in front of Regina. Her tone is completely different, startles Regina into looking up at her, and Robin’s staring at her now, too, studying her. She brushes the backs of her fingers along Regina’s cheek as she whispers, “I rather missed making you scream.”

*

Maleficent’s chambers, it turns out, are lavishly decorated. More than one shiny object would catch Robin’s eye, were it not for the much more captivating sight of Regina and Maleficent entwined before him. They’re kissing heatedly, mouths parting and meeting at a new angle, sexy little moans escaping them. It’s enough that Robin’s adjusting himself in his pants, though he’s not sure why he’s still wearing them when the two gorgeous women in front of him are nearly naked.

Maleficent has been divested of her dress, Regina of her vest and tunic, and then the two of them had gotten too caught up in kissing, in hands wandering over revealed flesh. He feels a bit like a lech, just watching like this, but then again, they had dragged him up here as well, Regina kissing him before Maleficent had pulled her into her arms. If they hadn’t wanted him here, he knows he wouldn’t be here.

Regina tears her mouth away from Maleficent’s with a sharp groan, and Robin’s eyes linger on the arch of her neck as the dragon kisses her way down Regina’s throat. But then Regina is speaking, saying his name, waiting until he meets her eyes to say, “You’re a bit overdressed, thief,” and she’s not wrong.

“We’re all a bit overdressed,” Maleficent hums, stopping her ministrations to regard them both. She snaps her fingers, magic whisking away their clothes and Robin gasps as his vanish, leaving him standing before these two glorious creatures with a half-hard dick he doesn’t even try to hide.

Let them see how much he wants them, how sexy he finds this whole thing.

“Come here,” Regina orders him, and he cocks an eyebrow at her.

“A little bossy there, Your Majesty,” he teases, though he walks to the bed, but slowly. Deliberately. He’ll follow her commands, but he’ll make her wait for it. It makes it all the better when he can annoy her, taunt her a bit.

“She always gets that way,” Maleficent murmurs, and Regina looks at her so aghast, almost betrayed that she’s taken his side that he can’t help his bark of laughter. “What do you say we shut her up for a bit?”

“I don’t think I approve of getting ganged up on,” Regina sniffs, then lets out a cry of surprise as Maleficent pounces on her, shoving her onto her back and taking a hold of her wrists. Anything else she might say is quickly cut off by Maleficent’s mouth latching onto hers in a fierce kiss that has Robin palming himself.

He watches as she kisses down Regina’s body, eliciting moans as she kisses and licks and bites at her skin. When she had first suggested this, he wasn’t sure he’d like seeing her with someone else — not even another woman, as hot as the image seemed in his mind. During their encounter with Nottingham, she hadn’t let the sheriff touch her, had only watched the two of them together and then let Robin fuck her while Nottingham watched, unable to touch for the rope she bound him with.

But seeing her with Maleficent, the way she arches and gasps for her, it only has a bit of jealousy rising in him. A tiny bit of possessiveness, a masculine desire to show Maleficent that _he_ can make Regina make those sounds, too. He tamps that down, because Regina wouldn’t like it, he knows she wouldn’t (or maybe she would, since a bit of competition between the two would surely result in multiple bouts of pleasure for her).

“ _Mmm_ , Mal!” Regina moans, her body bowing as Maleficent settles between her thighs, licking at where she’s wet and glistening.

That is… quite a bit hotter than Robin was expecting. Maleficent is dedicated to her task of bringing Regina pleasure, and it’s clear she knows exactly what she likes from the teasing flicks of her tongue against her clit, the way she spreads her with her fingers and licks over her entrance. Robin can’t help the way he strokes his cock, spitting into his palm to help ease the pumps of his hand.

“Fuck,” he gasps, thumbing his own tip as Maleficent slides a finger into Regina, thrusting it in and out before she adds a second. 

Maleficent lifts her head, ignoring the way Regina whines at the loss of her mouth even as she replaces her tongue with her thumb, and looks over at him. “Thief,” she calls, arching an eyebrow at him. “Come over here and fuck me, won’t you?”

Robin doesn’t have to be asked twice. 

After a moment to process that yes, that is what she said, he strides over to the bed. Maleficent rises up to her knees, positioning herself so he can slide into her. He doesn’t, though, not right away. He wants to enjoy this, wants _her_ to enjoy it, and so runs his hands over her body, takes a moment to appreciate her ass.

It’s not Regina’s, but it’s nothing to scoff at.

She lets him touch, bending her head to tease Regina some more with her tongue, those fingers slowly sliding in and out of her. “Ooh,” she gasps when Robin cups her sex, skims his fingers through her wetness, slicking them up before venturing inside of her.

“Mal,” Regina whimpers, not too pleased with how distracted she’s gotten as Robin works her over. “Don’t stop!”

“Sorry,” Maleficent replies, a little breathless as his fingers thrust into her over and over again. “He’s really talented with his hands…”

She chuckles, the sound bitten off as Maleficent resumes her attentions, sucking hard at her clit. “I kno—oh!” she gasps out, hips rising to meet her mouth. She manages to finish her sentence, breathing hard, “I know he does.”

“Fuck, this is...” He can’t complete the thought at first, momentarily unable to speak as he looks over the sight before him. Maleficent eagerly licking and sucking at Regina, pushing her closer and closer to the edge, her own hips moving back to meet his thrusting fingers. “So fucking hot.”

“It’ll be even hotter with your cock inside of me,” Maleficent says, glancing at him over her shoulder. Her eyes are dark, almost completely black with lust, and she wriggles her hips ever-so-slightly to entice him.

How he doesn’t come on the spot, he doesn’t know.

He pulls his fingers out, can’t resist sucking her wetness off of them, and well, then he just has to go to the source for a taste. Wants her coating his tongue, moans a little at the thought of her on _Regina’s_ tongue. Fuck, he hopes this isn’t the only time they do this.

Robin indulges in Maleficent’s taste for several moments, until he hears Regina’s cries go sharp, desperate. He knows those cries. Not long now until she comes, and he wants to see it, wants to watch her come apart on Maleficent’s tongue, and he wants to be inside of the dragon when it happens. Wants her to come, too. So he stands, lining himself up, teasing her a bit with the tip of his cock before he starts to enter her slowly.

“Oh, shit,” Maleficent gasps into Regina’s sex, head falling to rest on her thigh a moment as she adjusts. “Damn, you feel…”

And he knows what she means, because she feels — there are no words. Amazing, perfect, so tight and wet around him, so impossibly hot that it makes his eyes cross. He leans over, presses a kiss to her spine, and then he moves his hips, thrusting slowly at first before picking up speed.

Fuck, it feels so good, being inside of her, better than he ever imagined. Something about it, about all of this, just feels right. Feels like being with Regina, and he didn’t think that was possible.

Regina cries out, uninhibited and free as she comes, and Robin thrusts harder, pumps faster into Maleficent. He wants her to come too, wants to feel her shatter around him, and he tells her so. Mutters encouragements, his hand sliding from her hip to her clit, stroking there.

When she comes, Robin thinks _he_ almost blacks out, she grips him so tightly, feels so fucking good as her inner muscles squeeze and flutter. Not to mention the cries she releases, the way her entire body trembles with the force, and he can’t hold back, can’t stop his own release as it comes over him. He spills inside of her, groaning deeply as sexual satisfaction floods his body.

They collapse in a pile of limbs on the bed, breathing heavily and basking in the afterglow.

Maleficent breaks the silence, her voice still breathy as she asks, “So… You say the three of us were in an ongoing relationship in this other realm?”

Regina laughs. She rises up onto her elbow and looks down at Maleficent, leaning in a bit. “Yes, we were,” she murmurs, almost like it’s a secret, but she catches Robin’s eye, winking at him.

“I hope we did this every day, then,” she replies, sending Regina into a fit of light-hearted giggles that shocks Robin.

They haven’t been together long, but Robin doesn’t think he’s ever seen Regina look so at peace, so happy. This fresh start has done wonders for the woman who used to be the Evil Queen, but at this moment, she looks entirely like another person. He likes it, likes that wide, unashamed smile on her face.

“Well, maybe not _every_ day,” she teases, then bites her bottom lip roguishly. “But perhaps every other day.”

“Sounds like we have some time to make up for, then,” Maleficent says, pulling Regina into a sudden kiss, all tongue and teeth, that sends a bolt of arousal through Robin’s belly.

He’ll need a bit more time before he can perform again, but he thinks that won’t be much of a problem. Not when he has hands and a mouth and a desperate desire to taste Regina on his lips too. He doesn’t think she’ll mind, as she kisses a path to Maleficent’s breasts, and his hands ghost over her body, settling between her legs where she’s still warm and wet from her orgasm. She moans encouragingly around Maleficent’s nipple, legs spreading to give him access.

They might have a lot of time to make up for, but Robin’s got a feeling they’ll have plenty of time to catch up.


	5. Day Five: Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina goes out drinking with Emma and Snow, plays a bit of pool, and remembers who taught her how to play. This is ostensibly sort of a sequel to [Chapter 30](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6316768/chapters/21456335) of The Fire's Found a Home in Me. Guest appearances by Emma and Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this sucks because I was rushing it, I'M SO SORRY. There's also no smut, only hints of it, because again, I'm so late with this that I was just trying to get it done to get to the next day. I'm so so sorry.

Regina gets the text from Emma a little before she’s set to leave the office. It’s a simple, to the point, _Girls night?_ and for a second, Regina’s tempted to turn her down. She doesn’t have plans for the night, but it’s a Friday, and she was looking forward to going home to Robin and Mal and their children. She already knows Robin took care of dinner, ordering Chinese from Mushu’s, and it’s just what she’s in the mood for.

But as she’s typing out her response, Emma sends another text before she can finish: _Please?_

For Emma to plead with her, Regina knows things must be serious. With a sigh, she erases the message she was working on, and shoots back, _Sure. Give me a couple of hours to get ready, then meet at Aesop’s?_

She’s packing up her things when her phone vibrates again. This time it’s Snow, and she barely gets to read the first message before she’s sending another, and another. Regina has long since decided that Snow’s most annoying habit, besides telling secrets, is the mass of texts she’ll send instead of just saying something in one.

_Hey, have you talked to Emma?_

_She’s had a bad fight with Hook._

_I think she could really use some friendship tonight._

_Think we could have a little girls’ night?_

There’s a pause in the flurry, and Regina has the thread pulled up now. She can see Snow typing something, and then presumably erasing it and starting over. Regina rolls her eyes, finishes gathering her things, and then finally, her phone vibrates with another text from Snow.

_You could bring Maleficent, too, if you want._

Regina sighs, wiping her thumb over her screen as she considers the message. She appreciates that Snow is trying here, but Snow knows how Mal feels about her. She can handle the occasional family dinners they have, because she knows how much it means to Regina, but in general, Mal prefers to avoid the Charmings as much as she can. She’s forgiven them for Lily, but she hasn’t forgotten, something Regina completely understands.

So she texts back, _Yes, I’ve talked to Emma. We’re meeting at Aesop’s in a few hours. It’ll just be me._ She pockets her phone after that, ignoring when Snow texts back so that she can finally get out of her office.

*

Regina gets home with plenty of time to eat and spend at least a few moments with her family before she’s off again. It’s not the relaxing night she was hoping for, but Emma needs her, and Robin and Mal don’t begrudge her being there for her friend. She even extends Snow’s invitation to Mal, though she gets the expected response:

“Thank you, but I’ll stay here with Robin. Don’t want him to be lonely.”

She sees straight through it (and so does Robin, if his smirk is any indication), but she says nothing, simply nods and kisses them before she’s off to get dressed. She showers and changes, does her makeup a bit more appropriate for a bar, lets her hair stay wavy instead of blowing it out. Almost doesn’t leave when Robin wraps his arms around her and nuzzles her hair, murmuring, “It’s unfair to wear your hair like this when you’re about to leave us…”

God, how she’d love to spend the rest of her evening here, in his arms and Mal’s, trading lazy kisses and touches. But she turns her head to catch his lips, placing delicate pecks as she says, “Later. I promise.”

He doesn’t argue, only kisses her softly and then steps away so she can put the finishing touches on her outfit. Mal similarly compliments her on how beautiful she looks, and it makes it even harder to leave them. They’re not trying to make it more difficult, in fact they’re being very good about it.

So she kisses them goodbye, and teleports to the bar. She doesn’t plan on getting blitzed, but magic would still be safer (or if she has to text Robin or Mal to get here, then at least she doesn’t have to worry about her Benz). She walks in, and Emma’s already there, standing at the bar already drinking a beer.

When Regina crosses over to her, the first thing Emma says is, “I don’t want to talk about it, I just want to get really, really drunk and not think about Hook.” 

“Right,” Regina nods, completely unsurprised at the ground rules she has just laid down. Typically that’s how these evenings go, whether it’s because Emma’s had a fight with Hook or just had a bad day. She waits for the bartender to ask for her order, and she gets a martini for herself, and then two shots.

Emma just looks at her, surprised, and Regina shrugs. “Might as well start the night off right,” she says, and slides the second shot over to her when the bartender places them.

“Fair enough,” Emma grins, raising the glass in salute and then downing it as Regina does the same. She whistles through her teeth at the burn, and then says, “So, how are things with Robin and Maleficent?”

Regina looks at her in disbelief. “You really want to talk about _my_ relationship right now?”

“Oh come on.” She takes a sip of her beer, shrugs her shoulders. “It can't be all happily ever after over there, even if you are fairy tale characters. You three just had a baby not too long ago. Surely you want to complain about the kid?”

“Well. I wouldn’t say _complain_.” Regina stares at her martini, twirling the olives in the drink. “It’s been… interesting. Raising a baby that’s part dragon is certainly more… intense than raising Henry was.”

“I’ll bet. Does she set things on fire?”

“No,” she answers, and just as Emma’s commenting on how that’s good, she adds, “Well. Not yet, apparently. Mal said that could happen once she gets older, though.”

Emma bursts out laughing. “Oh, man, just imagine how carefully you’re going to have to watch her.”

“Shut up and drink your beer, Swan,” she snaps without any heat to it.

*

By the time Snow shows up, they’re three rounds in, which is actually for the best. Snow won’t even need more than half a drink to catch up to them, so it works out well. They’re almost finished playing a game of pool when Snow arrives, and the first thing she asks is, “Regina, when did you learn to play pool?”

Regina’s lined up to make a shot, has just released the cue when Snow asks her question, and it shocks her so much she scratches, the cue ball rocketing off course and jumping off the table. “Damn,” she curses, a rush of anger bubbling inside of her, and hopefully any red in her face will be attributed to _that_ and not the heat of the memories Snow’s question evokes.

Emma crows with excitement,one step closer to winning with Regina’s scratch, but Snow is staring at her, and Regina has to get herself under control. If only Snow had known how difficult it had been to control her thoughts when Emma insisted on playing pool.

“Robin taught me,” she says, voice a little strangled as she tries to not think about the “lessons.” Now is not the time to get hot and bothered, when she’s out with friends and unable to do anything about throbbing beginning to build between her thighs.

But she can still remember it perfectly, that day that Mal and Robin led her down to their basement. They had wanted to show her something, they said, and she had no idea what could possibly be down there. To say she’d been surprised at the pool table would be an understatement. She couldn’t imagine where they’d gotten it, or why, until Mal had explained she’d conjured it, because she wanted to learn.

_“Remember how Robin was teaching me the other night, at the Rabbit Hole?” Mal had said, and Regina didn’t remember a whole lot of pool-playing going on. There was a lot of tonsil hockey, she remembers that quite well, had watched from the table as Robin and Mal kissed and kissed until she couldn’t resist whisking them home._

_“So we decided to try learning at home… We had the day alone yesterday, after all,” Robin had shrugged, and Regina had laughed._

_“And did you actually play any pool, or did you find there were more entertaining things to do with this table?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at them._

_“Both,” Mal laughed, and drew Regina over to the table. “Come on, little one, let’s teach you how to play… And then we can_ play _.”_

Emma whoops suddenly, snapping Regina out of her memory. “Looks like I won that one, Your Majesty,” she says, grinning wide and having a celebratory swig of her beer. “Care for a rematch?”

No, she should not play again, because that means she’s going to keep thinking about that night in her basement. She swallows, holds up her empty glass. “Let me get a refill first,” she says, hoping if she takes a moment then maybe she’ll calm down.

Her phone vibrates while she waits for her drink, and it’s from Mal and Robin. A simple, _Having fun, love?_

 _We’re playing pool_ , she replies, and gets the teasing response she expected. She chuckles a little at their mischievous _Is it as fun as when we play?_.

Of course it’s not, but only because when they all play together, she gets eaten out on top of the pool table until she screams.

She goes back to Emma with her martini, belly swirling with arousal now, because Mal and Robin haven’t stopped teasing her. It’s unfair, when she can’t do anything about it.

*

She loses count of how many rounds they drink, and how much they play, but it has her desire steadily ramping as she gets more and more loose-limbed. By the end of the night, Emma is declaring Hook a selfish fucker for — apparently — buying a house and wanting her to move in with him without actually asking, and Snow is giggly and swaying and Regina feels just a little sorry for the hangover she’s going to have. Or at least she would feel sorry for her, if she wasn’t too busy thinking about all the things she’s going to do to her lovers when she gets home.

She’s more than a bit giggly too, and that’d be embarrassing if she could think about it, but fuck it. She’s drunk, and Emma’s smiling a lot, and at least seems less mopey about Hook right now, which means Regina can take her leave. She can go back home, and fuck her dragon and her thief senseless, maybe on the pool table still in their basement.

“I’m gonna go home,” she says, and her tongue feels a bit thick. She’s had a lot tonight, more than she’s had in awhile because Storybrooke does not lend itself well to nights of frivolity like shots and martinis, not to mention she’s raising three children of various ages. So she says her goodbyes to Emma and Snow, teleports herself home, and then she’s in their bedroom.

Mal and Robin are in their bed, of course, though they’re not asleep yet. They’re reading, actually reading together, Mal with her head resting on Robin’s shoulder as he holds the book. God, they are so fucking adorable sometimes, Regina doesn’t know what to do with them.

Except she does, she absolutely does know.

“Hello there,” she murmurs, trying for sultry, and she’s a little too drunk to realize she can’t quite hit sultry. She doesn’t quite notice the stupid grins that break out on her lovers’ faces, either, as she slinks over to the bed.

“Have a good night, dear?” Mal asks, amused, as Regina crawls into bed.

“You could make it better,” she says, waggling her eyebrows, and okay, they laughed outright at that. This seduction is not going at all how she planned.

“I think perhaps what you need is some sleep, love,” Robin teases, setting his book aside.

“But I want you two. I’ve been thinking about having you on that pool table again,” she says with a frown, even as Mal waves her hand, changing Regina’s clothes from the ones she wore to the bar to her pajamas.

“Tomorrow,” Mal promises, gathering Regina into her arms, and oh, she’s so warm and soft. “Tomorrow we can fulfill any dirty fantasy you want, if you want. But how about we sleep now?”

Regina wants to protest, but her eyes are already starting to slide shut. That arousal has dimmed, now that she’s in bed, now that she’s cuddled into Mal and Robin’s wrapped an arm around her too, fingers tracing a soothing pattern from her shoulder to her wrist. Sleep sounds good, so good as her head swims, and then she stops fighting it.

Tomorrow, she’ll have them on the pool table. Tonight, she’ll sleep in their arms.


	6. Day Six: I Miss You/Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina brings wish!Robin back to Storybrooke, and the three of them struggle to make things work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a part of Flicker Beat, though perhaps it’s an alternate universe of Flicker Beat. DOQ happened after 4b, there is no Peanut, but Hades and the Crystal Dildo of Doom still happens.

When she first saw him with Regina, it seemed too good to be true. Her mouth hung open in surprise, her entire being welling with emotion, because he wasn’t supposed to be here. They had tried so hard, done so many things to bring him back after Hades, after that fucking crystal took him from them, and they’d failed. It was impossible to resurrect the dead, even for dragons and evil queens. But there he was, right beside Regina, coming down the street like he hadn’t even been gone, and—

He looks different.

His hair is darker, and he’s wearing attire more suited to the Enchanted Forest, and he smells different, too. Still like forest, but a different forest, and with the stale scent of ale clinging to him.

He’s not their Robin.

Regina has to introduce them, because he doesn’t know her, he doesn’t know _anything_ because he’s not theirs. Maleficent’s mind races the entire time, barely able to hear any words, not even catching his quip about how lucky the other Robin was, because how is this possible, how can he be here but not be here, and what about Roland? What about their daughter?

She can’t believe Regina’s brought him here, this imposter, even as her heart flutters traitorously at the sight of him.

They’d learned there was nothing they could do to bring him back, that he was lost forever, but… here he is.

*

Time passes, and Maleficent hopes — as Regina hopes, though neither of them have said — that somehow their Robin will come back to them. They take him to the forest, to the camp where the Merry Men are. To the vault. To their home. Even show him their daughter, convinced that would jog anything inside of him.

“Anything?” Regina asks, biting her lip, eyebrows pinched together, as she hands the baby over to him.

He stares down at her, holds her a bit awkwardly, not at all like the natural, easygoing way Robin — the real Robin — had. “She’s very cute?” he says, and Maleficent can see it from his expression that he knows he’s disappointed them.

“She’s your daughter,” Regina says, her eyes welling with emotion, even as she tries to fight back against them and lashes out at him instead. “You have to remember her. And Roland, your son. He was so excited about being a big brother. And you were thrilled to be a father again, and scared shitless that we might lose Mal like you almost lost Marian. You have to remember this.”

“I don’t have to remember anything, Regina,” he shouts back, voice rising, and he’s so much quicker to temper than their Robin. It has Sera squirming in his arms, reacting to his loudness, and he shoves her into Maleficent’s arms. “This wasn’t my life, as I keep telling you. Repeatedly. And no amount of you trying to force me to be him is going to bring him back!”

He storms out of the room, slams the door without any regard for the children. It has Sera bursting into wails, her peace disturbed, and Henry and Roland are coming to see what’s going on.

When they’re alone once more, and the children are settled, and Robin is who knows where, Regina curls into her arms in their bed, sobbing.

“I miss him so much, Mal,” she cries, and Maleficent doesn’t know how to soothe her. Doesn’t know what to say when Regina sniffs, “I shouldn’t have brought him here.”

Because she’s right. It’s only made everything worse.

*

There are moments where he says something, or does something, and it’s like having Robin, their Robin, with them. Maleficent almost forgets, for a split second, until the moment breaks and she remembers this man is an imposter. It’s hard having him, almost feels like a punishment, having this Robin who is not Robin, who does not know their children, and they shouldn’t keep him in the house. They shouldn’t, but where else would he go, and they still haven’t figured out how he exists, why he exists.

But right now, he is flirting, he is checking out Regina’s ass, and biting his bottom lip, and stroking along Maleficent’s arm, and she misses him. Misses his touch, his kisses, the way he would hold her.

They’re all a little drunk right now, to be honest, having overindulged because tempers were high again today. He’d snapped at Roland, who is already struggling with this man who looks like his father but doesn’t know him, and Regina had nearly roasted him on the spot. Maleficent had almost helped her.

He’d left for a bit, came back before Roland’s bedtime, and had apologized profusely to the boy. Had even read him a bedtime story, though he had blinked in confusion over the Dr. Seuss book Roland had thrust into his hands.

Regina was the one who broke out the whiskey, poured them a generous amount in a lowball glass, and now they’re good and liquored up, or liquored up enough to be loose-limbed and handsy.

Regina’s giggling over something, Maleficent isn’t even certain anyone said anything funny, but she’s laughing, and she can’t remember the last time she heard Regina laugh like that. Certainly not since Robin died.

And that’s a sad thought, and she doesn’t want to think about it, so she leans over and captures the sound straight for Regina’s mouth. Regina’s laughter turns into a moan, her hand tangling in Maleficent’s hair to hold her close, and distantly, Maleficent hears Robin’s muttered _Oh, shit_.

They shouldn’t be doing this, but Regina waves her hand, sends them from her study to their bedroom. Maleficent’s head swims, caught up in a tidal wave of grief and lust, and she just wants to feel something. Anything. There’s a hole in her heart where Robin used to be, and she doesn’t know how to fill it, how to fix it.

He kisses like Robin, tastes like Robin underneath all that whiskey, and Maleficent bites down on his lip, sweeps her tongue into his mouth. Tries to devour him, swallow him whole, because it’s been too long. She never wants to forget what he tasted like, and she’s surprised to realize she had. She had forgotten this, and she can’t believe that, can’t believe she forgot a part of Robin so easily.

He feels the same, his body, his cock between her thighs, his mouth on her cunt, but it’s all wrong. He loses his rhythm inside of her as Regina lowers herself to his mouth, fights against it for a moment in some pitiful show of masculine pride. Takes him a moment to regain his bearings as he’s fucked by two women at once, and he comes fast, spills inside of her before she does, and she feels a flash of anger.

Even this is tainted by him.

*

She retreats to her room, doesn’t even bother to bring herself to orgasm, or Regina for that matter. Takes solace in a bedroom that has long been converted to a nursery for Sera, but still holds a bit of the horde she’s collected since being here. There’s a daybed, and she curls up on it, listening to the soft sounds of her daughter — _their_ daughter, the daughter they made from their love — and sleeps.

The next morning, Regina comes in, knocks before she enters as if this room isn’t where their child sleeps. Her eyes are bloodshot, red-rimmed, a combination of the alcohol and crying.

“We shouldn’t have…” she starts, and Maleficent nods from the rocking chair, Sera sucking on her bottle.

“No, we shouldn’t have done a lot of things,” she murmurs, looking up from the baby in her arms. “We have to send him back, Regina. We can’t keep doing this.

Regina’s eyes well with tears, but she nods, and says, “I know.”

Maleficent steals the Black Fairy’s wand from Gold’s shop, because neither of them want to make a deal for this. Not when it’s too important to let Gold manipulate their emotions, to give him an advantage over them, a favor to call on. She’ll just borrow it and then return it before he notices it’s gone.

They tell Robin that they’re sending him back, and he’s surprisingly agreeable to it. “I don’t belong here,” he says, shrugging. Adds, “I never should have come.”

He says goodbye to Roland, because he deserves something, and Roland is understandably upset. But it’s for the best, Maleficent tells herself, even as that sweet little boy has his heart broken all over again.

They go to the woods, to his favorite place, and even though he’s not theirs, Maleficent feels a pang in her heart. Like she’s losing him all over again, despite not getting him back.

“I’m sorry,” Robin says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I never meant to hurt you. Either of you. He wouldn’t… I’m not him, so I can’t say, but I don’t think he would have ever wanted to hurt you. Especially like I have.”

“It wasn’t you,” Regina tells him honestly, licking her lips a little. Her voice trembles, her hands shake. “I wanted you to be him so badly… I thought maybe he was inside you. So I should be the one apologizing. For trying to make you someone you’re not.”

He doesn’t say anything then, just pulls them each into a hug. Maleficent savors it, knowing it’s the final time she’ll feel his arms around her. When he kisses them both, it’s quick, a barely there brush of his lips against hers and then Regina’s, but the air crackles as magic bursts forth.

Maleficent barely has time to process it before Robin breathes out, “My loves?”

And when she looks at him, their Robin stares back.


	7. Day Seven: Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mal and Robin go look for the Evil Queen, Regina goes searching for them. She’s surprised by what she finds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Managed seven fics for DOQ Week, even if I’m ridiculously late. I’m still proud of this accomplishment, even if I don’t love all the fics I wrote for this week. I’ve never participated in a ship week before, so this is a big deal for me. I don’t know if this really counts as a kink, but I couldn’t resist the idea. Not a part of the Flicker Beat verse.

Regina doesn’t know what she expected to find when she went to her vault. Robin and Mal had disappeared over an hour ago, going off to look for her doppelganger after she had delivered yet another threat to the town. And then they hadn’t come back, and she hasn’t heard from them, and she had tried to tell them not to look for the Evil Queen. That there was no telling what she’d do to them, that the Queen didn’t know how to love, that she’d probably kill them on the spot or use them to get to her. But they hadn’t listened, had insisted they could handle her, that they _loved_ her, because she was a part of Regina.

That had stunned her into silence, had frozen her to the spot better than any magic could. Hearing that they thought they loved the part of her that was unlovable, that they didn’t understand what the Queen was… She couldn’t argue with that, could only let the dread bubble in her belly as they walked out of the manor.

She never should have split herself. Ridding herself of that part might have made her happier, lighter, no longer having to fight against those worst impulses and worry when someone else she loves might get hurt all because of her evil past. But all splitting herself did was leave those evil impulses to run amuck and hurt the people she cares about.

At the time, when Robin was lying in the hospital, recovering from an attack from her crazy sister, splitting herself seemed like a good idea. Like the best way to stop Robin, or Mal, or her family from suffering because of what she did.

Robin and Mal hadn’t seen it that way. They’d been appalled when she returned from New York with Henry, Emma, and Snow and told them the story of how she ripped her evil half out of herself and crushed her own heart. They couldn’t understand how she needed to do it, needed to split herself so that they’d be safe, so that maybe things would stop coming after her, after _them_.

Of course, that plan backfired terribly, had let loose the Evil Queen without anybody to restrain her. Mal and Robin weren’t afraid, though, had insisted they wanted to see her, to talk to her, and no amount of pleading on Regina’s part had stopped them from going searching for her. She doesn’t know why they thought they could reason with a part of herself that is completely unreasonable.

Eventually she breaks, and goes looking for them, dropping the boys and the baby off at Lily’s so she knows they’re safe. She uses a locator spell to track her lovers to the vault, and that’s… curious. She should have known Queenie might be there, she supposes, considering she has nowhere else to go and blood magic wouldn’t keep her out.

Regina enters her vault with trepidation, because the Queen could have kept them hidden from her. She had to know she’d come looking, so for this to be so easy… It can’t be good.

And it’s not.

She ventures deep into her vault, going as far as the secret room in the very back, behind her mirror. There she finds her lovers, entangled on the bed, those moans and gasps she knows so well faintly echoing. It’s not usually a sight that would disturb her, but she’s staring at herself, too, naked and tousled, leaning in to kiss Robin, to touch Mal, and Regina is… stunned.

She doesn’t know what she expected to find, but the Queen in bed with Robin and Mal was not it.

“What the hell is going on here?” she exclaims, her head swimming with the sight before her.

The people on the bed spring apart, Mal and Robin gasping her name as the Queen looks over her shoulder, chuckling darkly as brown eyes meet brown eyes.

Regina’s not sure she’ll ever get over the uncanniness of seeing this mirror image of her — of who she used to be.

“Oh, hello dear,” the Queen smirks, and drapes herself around Robin’s shoulders, fingers possessively stroking over his chest. “Surprised to see us?”

“Get away from them,” Regina growls, hands clenching at her sides. She might not have the darkness inside her anymore, but she will not let the Queen hurt them. Hurt anyone. Even if she has to hurt herself to stop it.

“Mmm,” she says, that devilish grin still playing around her lips. “I think not. They like me right here.” She drops a kiss to Robin’s neck, even goes so far to murmur, “Don’t you, Robin?”

“Regina, stop it,” he mutters, only to earn a sharp nip of the Queen’s teeth against his flesh.

“I told you, it’s _Your Majesty_ ,” she scowls, her eyes slitting in Regina’s direction. “ _She’s_ Regina.”

“Mal, Robin, I don’t understand. Why are you… What are you doing with her?” Regina feels dismayed, feels the cold, slimy crawl of anxiety creeping up her spine. She should have known this would happen, she’s always losing, always being punished, she’s never good enough. Not even for the people who were supposed to love her the most.

How could they prefer her dark and evil side?

“Regina, please,” Mal says, and she’s standing, ignoring the Queen’s protesting noise as she rises from the bed. She crosses over to her, taking her hand. “This isn’t — We love you. And that means _all_ of you.”

“I can’t believe you’re here with her.” She shakes her head, even as Mal speaks over her, trying to assure her that the Queen _is_ her, but her doppelganger doesn’t help matters. Not when she’s insisting that she’s so much better than the woman in front of them.

“She’s so… vanilla,” the Queen sneers, and her eyes rake over Regina’s body in a way that is surprisingly predatory. It has Regina’s spine straightening, every muscle tensing. So that’s what it feels like to be stared down by the Evil Queen. “I feel sorry for you, dears, the sex must have been dreadfully boring since the split. I’m sure I got all the… adventurous desires… Does she even do anything besides missionary?”

Regina knows what she’s doing — of course she does, because they’re the same person, or they used to be. But she can’t resist the bait, and of course the Queen knows that, understands that temper better than anyone. But it has Regina stepping past Mal and conjuring a fireball anyway, the heat rising from her palm, and she spits out, “Fuck you.”

“Oh. Would you like to try that, dear?” the Queen murmurs, slipping away from Robin and standing, sashaying her hips as she steps into Regina’s personal space.

Regina doesn’t understand why her eyes drop, why she examines her own body. Doesn’t understand the throb she feels deep inside of her at seeing her own naked flesh.

“Perhaps you’re not so boring after all,” the Queen whispers, waving her hand to dismiss the fireball Regina’s created. And then she’s pulling her into a kiss, a surprised _Mmph_ escaping the other woman.

Mal and Robin gasp audibly, too, Regina hears it, and then she thinks she hears Robin mutter something like, “Oh, fuck,” as the Queen flicks her tongue against her lips. It all comes to her in a rush, what they’re doing, the understanding that she is _kissing_ herself as she instinctively opens her mouth.

She’s… a really good kisser. A bit forward, and perhaps a little too keen to use her teeth, but it has Regina moaning anyway, the sound slipping unbidden from her throat as the Queen nips at her upper lip. This… this should not be hot, she should not want this, and it’s not that she wants this. It’s just that she doesn’t want to stop, even though she knows she should, because this is not normal. This is not something that good people do, make out with themselves, and they certainly don’t grope themselves.

But how can she resist when those breasts — her breasts, but not her breasts — are pressed against her, and that ass — she’s not blind, she knows how amazing it is — is right there, just waiting for her fingers to touch and stroke?

The Queen breaks the kiss, sucks on Regina’s bottom lip as she pulls away, and Regina gasps at the shiver it sends through her. God, she doesn’t know what’s wrong with her, but kissing herself is electric, has her skin tingling in the most pleasant of ways as her core throbs, her heart races. Something inside of her is crying out for this, for uniting with her other half in the only way her body knows.

“Ooh,” the Queen hums, her eyes dark and lustful. “Definitely not as vanilla as I had pegged you.”

Regina kisses her this time, practically attacks her from the way her hand buries in the Queen’s long hair, the other arm wrapping around her waist and hauling her body against hers. It’s heady, this rush she gets from kissing this woman, this copy, but she can’t resist it now that she’s sampled it.

And when the Queen presses her fingers under her chin, urging her to tip her head back, Regina does so willingly, even breathes out a barely there, “Please,” as the Queen kisses down her jaw to her neck.

But the Queen stops as she drags her tongue over Regina’s pulse, her eyes settling on something over Regina’s shoulder. “Maleficent,” she says, the name dripping like honey from her lips, and Regina had almost forgotten they were there. “Why don’t you help me get Regina out of these clothes?”

That shouldn’t surprise her, but it makes Regina gasp, and gasps quickly turns to moans as suddenly she’s stripped, Maleficent teasing every inch of newly revealed skin as the Queen does the same. She’s caught between them, and this isn’t unusual for her, being sandwiched between two people as they worship her body. But something about it has her feeling almost drunk, whatever magic that’s in her responding to whatever is in the Queen, and she wants — needs more.

Robin groans from his place on the bed, his hand around his cock, lazily tugging it and Regina meets his eyes, sees the lust, and yes, she wants him. Wants Mal, wants the Queen, wants them all tangled and touching and coming apart at the seams.

The Queen must want it too, because she’s pulling away from them then, and urging them toward the bed. She leans in to Regina, nibbles on her earlobe before she whispers loud enough for Mal and Robin to hear, “I want you to ride his cock, Regina, while I sit on his face.”

“God,” Regina gasps as Robin groans again, and suddenly they’re scrambling into position, climbing up the bed and rearranging so they can all fit.

Regina kisses him hard, already eager to have him inside of her, but Robin cups her face in his hands, gentles the kiss even as the Queen and Mal kiss heatedly beside them.

“I love you,” he murmurs against her lips, easing back so he can meet her eyes. He kisses her, softly, affectionately, and though it does nothing to temper the arousal running through her veins, it still makes her warm in a way that isn’t just lust. “We love you,” he adds, and, “ _All_ of you.”

She knows what he means, what he’s doing, but _that_ does temper some of her desire, so she kisses him instead. Kisses and kisses and kisses like her life depends on it, pouring all of her love and lust into him. “I love you, too,” she says into his mouth, ignores the little scoff the Queen makes.

“Enough sappiness, fuck him already,” she orders, though she’s breathless from the attention Maleficent is lavishing on her breasts. Mal must give her a sharper bite than is strictly necessary, judging from the little yelp she lets out after that statement.

“You can’t pretend with us, little one,” Mal chastises, releasing her nipple with a pop. She lowers her head again, swirls her tongue over the bite until the Queen is moaning once more. “We know you too well for that.”

Any further conversation is lost as the foreplay heats up, Robin slipping a hand down Regina’s body and between her thighs, talented fingers drawing over her clit, stroking her and stoking the fire. It has her moaning, too, and God if that isn’t strange, hearing her moans literally echoed by the Queen as her — their? — lovers rile them up further and further.

Soon, she’s rising up on her knees, a hand holding Robin’s cock to guide him into her body, and Regina moans throatily as she sinks onto him.

“Fucking hell,” Robin mutters, one hand at her hip and the other cupping her breast, kneading it. “So perfect, Regina…”

It feels good, so good, always does when he’s inside her but now it feels like _more_. Everything feels like more.

Robin’s moans are suddenly muffled, and Regina opens her eyes to see the Queen sinking onto his face. She just catches his eager expression, the way his tongue stretches out to taste the queen before she’s fully situated. And then they’re both fucking him, riding him together, gasping and moaning at the pleasure of his cock and his tongue.

The Queen doesn’t leave Maleficent out either, reaches for her and kisses her deeply, her hands roaming her body. Regina almost can’t believe this is happening as she watches her doppelganger slip one, then two fingers into Mal.

“Fuck,” she breathes out, rocks and grinds her hips harder, pleasure zinging through her body. “God, Robin, love you — love your cock…”

“Mm,” the Queen hums in agreement. “His cock feels so good, doesn’t it? So does his tongue, love his mouth…”

“Do you two even know how sexy this is?” Mal groans, her own hips stuttering as the Queen crooks her fingers inside of her. “The two of you fucking him, it’s like a dream…”

“Oh, I am so much better than any dream,” the Queen teases, grinding her cunt against Robin’s face and crying out at the way he licks her, gathering as much of her wetness as he can.

Orgasm overwhelms Regina for a moment, pleasure blackening her vision as her eyes roll back, barely aware of the Queen coming, or Robin following her just a moment later. Mal fucks herself to completion on the Queen’s fingers, and then slumps to the side, breathless.

Regina pants, Robin softening inside of her, but she still wants more. Needs more. She reaches for the Queen, pulls her off of Robin’s mouth as she lets him slip free of her. Somehow the two of them move fluidly, fitting together on the bed, the Queen surprisingly letting Regina lie on top of her.

Regina kisses her, can’t quite get enough of her own taste, thinks about sliding further down and tasting other things, but this feels right. Pressed against her like this, their legs tangling together, the Queen not even caring as Regina rubs her wet cunt, a mixture of her own arousal and Robin’s come, against her thigh. Regina thrusts her fingers into the Queen, moaning at how wet and tight she is, muscles still trembling from her previous orgasm.

The Queen moans too, as those fingers sink into her, curving and bending until they rub that spot. Regina’s forehead is pressed to hers, mouths meeting in broken kisses as she writhes and gasps and moans, sweat beading on her brow as Regina stirs her up further with every push of her fingers.

“God,” the Queen moans sharply, hips bucking, and it’s almost like it’s just the two of them. Mal and Robin are cuddling, watching from beside them, but their desire has been sated.

“That’s it, Queenie,” Regina teases, nips at her chin as the Queen’s head falls back, her eyes rolling. “Come for me.” She knows it won’t take much, the same way it won’t take much for her, as she grinds into her thigh, finding just the right amount of friction for her clit.

“Ah! Oh, God!” the Queen cries out, her hips bucking to meet Regina’s thrusting fingers and her palm rubbing perfectly against her clit. “Just like — fuck — right there!”

Regina knows that, knows she’s got the right spot, the right rhythm. It’s downright surreal to fuck herself from this angle, but she knows her body well, and it was so easy to find that spot inside of her. She just has to keep this pace, this depth, and the Queen is going to come apart in her arms.

She’s not sure when that became so arousing, but God, she wants it. Wants to watch herself come.

The Queen’s back arches suddenly, her perfect mouth falling open in a sharp cry, and then Regina feels the telltale flutter and clench of her inner muscles.

God. No wonder Mal and Robin like watching her come. It’s quite a sight.

One the Queen must want to witness for herself, because she’s shoving Regina onto her back, moving quicker than Regina expected since she must be feeling loose-limbed from two orgasms. But she pushes her down into the bedding, and trails hot, open-mouthed kisses down her torso until she’s between her legs.

It’s surreal — this whole experience has been surreal — watching her own face between her thighs, but then the Queen licks at her, sucks her clit into her mouth, and Regina doesn’t give a damn about surreality anymore. She wants to come again, needs to come, feels like she’ll fucking explode if she doesn’t.

The Queen is surprisingly talented with her mouth — though Regina supposes that’s not actually a surprise, as Mal and Robin have never had any complaints — and it’s good, so good, the way her tongue slides inside of her. She doesn’t even flinch at the combined taste of her and Robin, simply sucks and licks with gusto, and soon Regina’s back is the one bowing as her body writhes.

Lights burst behind her tightly shut eyelids as she rides the pleasure out, and God, this feels, she feels so good, so fucking good, whole and complete in a way she hasn’t felt since the split. Everything feels sharper, more acute, and she never should have done this. Never should have shredded herself like this, because this woman is her, whether she likes it or not, she has to accept it and—

Electricity crackles through her, a jolt nothing at all like the orgasm she was having, and when she opens her eyes, Robin and Mal are staring at her in concern.

“Regina?” they say together, and “Are you okay?”, and “What happened?”

And for a moment she has no idea what they’re talking about, until she looks down between her legs, surprised to see the Queen no longer there. “Where did she go?” she croaks, her voice hoarse, and her tongue sore, and God, she just wants to sleep. Everything feels heavy, and jelly-like, the afterglow hitting her hard.

“She just — disappeared. There was a flash and then she was gone,” Mal says, and she waves a hand over Regina, her fingertips glowing with magic. “You seem all right…”

“I feel — well, I feel really well fucked, to be honest,” Regina murmurs, her eyes starting to droop. She snaps them back open, as she becomes more aware of how different she feels. “No, wait, something else is different too. I feel… I feel like I did before the split.”

Robin and Mal are silently for a moment, before Mal says, “Did you just fuck yourself back together?”

And it’s ridiculous, except yes, she thinks that is what just happened. She feels whole now, no longer has a gaping chasm in her chest, and she can breathe easier. So she laughs, the sound surprisingly light, and she can barely get out her, “Yes, I think I did,” for all the giggling.

“Well,” Robin murmurs, “I guess when we said you needed to love yourself, you took us very literally.”

It’s stupid, a horrible joke, but Regina laughs harder, and she thinks she can blame it on the endorphins and the sudden rush of having the Queen’s afterglow compared to her own. She reaches for Robin and Mal, needing to cuddle them, to thank them in some measure for loving her like they do.

“You two are amazing, and I don’t deserve you, but I’m so glad I have you,” she tells them, kissing them each in turn. “Hold me? The children are with Lily, we can stay a little longer…”

“What are we going to tell them about the Queen being gone?” Robin asks, and that almost sobers Regina’s pleasant post-coital buzz.

“Definitely not telling them I fucked myself,” she says immediately. “We’ll go with I accepted that the Queen was a part of me and I shouldn’t hate myself. That sounds Disney enough, right?”

Her lovers chuckle, but she’s barely aware as she sinks into the pillows, the strong desire to nap beginning to claim her. “We’ll go with that,” Mal mutters, pressing a kiss to her brow. “Sleep now, little one.”

Regina doesn’t need to be told twice, finding it easier to rest now that she doesn’t have to worry about the Evil Queen running amok. That darkness might still be inside her, but it’s much more easily managed inside of her that outside of her. And she knows without a doubt now that Robin and Mal will always be there to help her rein those impulses back in, to remind her she is lovable and worthy of it.


End file.
